The Spirits of NCIS: Past, Present, and Future
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: The team goes home for Christmas Eve, and each member is visited by three spirits. They realize what the past,present, and future hold for themselves and other team members! Definetly a fantasy! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to CBS, Paramount and Don Bellisario. The idea of the three ghosts is Charles Dickens' idea...not mine!

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure if anybody else has attempted to write a story quite like this. If so, I don't mean to steal anybody's idea. I was inspired after watching the episode "_Silent Night_" from Season Six. I began to wonder what would happen if each team member went home on Christmas Eve, only to be visited by three spirits. The spirits would show them glimpses of the past, present, and future. As far as a specific timeline goes I am not sure, but it does take place in a world where Jenny is still the Director, and Kate is dead, It is probably somewhere after Season Three, because the team knows about Shannon and Kelly. Each chapter is going to focus on one team member, the epilogue will be the finale chapter and it will explain how life actually turns out for the team. Please enjoy, and as always, reviews are always welcome!

**INTRODUCTION**

Kate Todd looked down through the clouds and frowned. She stomped her foot and blew her bangs out of her face in sheer frustration.

"What have I told you about that?" Shannon Gibbs said as she stood behind Kate.

"I know...I know....they're not too fond of anger up here." Kate repeated what Shannon had told her many times before.

"Probie...you've really got to stop getting so worked up...it's not always easy to watch, but there is a reason for it. Shannon said as she stood next to Kate.

"Easy for you to say...your hard work is over." Kate said as she stared at Shannon.

"Hardly." Shannon said as Kelly ran up to her mother.

"Hey kid...how was it?" Shannon asked as Kelly stood next to her and looked up at Kate.

"Wonderful...I had so much fun, and the other kids can't believe it...that we have a Probie!" Kelly explained happily.

"I don't get it...." Kate said as she squinted and looked through the clouds.

"How can you just stand by and watch them ruin their lives? I mean this is messed up...really messed up, like four wives messed up." Kate said as she glared at Shannon.

"What's meant to be will always find a way." Kelly said simply.

"Out of the mouths of babes..." Shannon said as she glanced at Kate sympathetically.

Kate had died young, much like Shannon. They had both been murdered, Kate by a terrorist, and Shannon and Kelly by a drug dealer. Shannon had been the first one to welcome Kate. Explaining quickly that she had been Jethro's first wife and that Kate would absolutely love Heaven, just as soon as she got used to the rules, and how things worked. Shannon and Kelly's adjustment had been relatively easy, but it seemed that Kate was having a hard time getting used to how long eternity really was, and just how much fun Heaven could be.

"Okay! Enough! I know you guys mean well, but this is unnecessary!" Kate said as she stomped her foot again, creating a hole in one of the fluffy clouds.

Kelly and Shannon looked down to Earth...in the lab at NCIS McGee was slowly walking away from Abby, wishing desperately that he had the courage to invite her over to watch a Christmas movie and drink hot cocoa. She had rejected him once, and it had scarred him for life. They had been at a coffeehouse for a poetry reading, and when McGee had confessed that he liked Abby she had insisted that they keep things purely professional. McGee had hastily thrown money on the table and left. He didn't have the courage to tell Abby that he cared for her so much that he would have transferred to another team to be with her.

Abby half-heartedly shut-off her machines, and grabbed Bert the Hippo, who was wearing a Santa hat. Abby would be spending another Christmas Eve alone, and she had nothing to look forward to until Ducky's party the next day.

"They're miserable!" Kate exclaimed.

"Without misery they will never feel joy." Kelly said quickly.

"You're the most philosophical eight year old I've ever met." Kate teased.

"I know...that's what they all say." Kelly said as she bounded off to find her friends. It had surprised her at first, just how many spirits her age there were. It was nice in a way, she had never had brothers and sisters, and when Kelly realized that she'd be eight forever she had decided to make the best out of it and spend eterninty making friends with the other residents of Heaven that were closer to her age.

"She's a sassy thing!" Kate teased as she glanced at Shannon.

"You'll never guess where she picked that up!" Shannon teased back.

"She is her father's child, through and through, of that I'm sure." Kate said as she glanced back up at Shannon.

"I know we're not supposed to do this, but it's not just Abby and McGee, they're all miserable...all of them!" Kate said as her frustration boiled over.

"Just wait...things will change, for the better." Shannon tried to remind Kate gently.

"I can't do this!" Kate said as she ran off.

"Kate! Don't! Get back here! That will not end well!" Shannon yelled after Kate.

Kate had no choice now, and she was going to do it while she had the courage. She didn't bother with the angels, or the other spirits, she bounded right over to the big guy...and truth be told her icy stare even scared him a little bit.

"This is nuts! My friends are ruining their lives! I can't stand this anymore....something has to happen." Kate said as she suddenly came to her senses as she stared at Him, her eyes grew wide, and she realized that she was making a fool of herself.

"Very well." He said.

"What?" Kate asked in shock.

"Do what you see fit, help them help themselves, that's what we're here for after all." He said as he waved a hand and dismissed Kate.

"Thanks!" Kate yelled, eternally grateful she hadn't been kicked out of the kingdom, literally.

Shannon was floating around, waiting for Kate, hoping that Kate hadn't ruffled too many feathers.

"Let's do this...but how?" Kate said as she looked at Shannon.

"Slow down...you better take a few seconds and think about how lucky you are." Shannon reminded Kate.

"I know." Kate said as she whistled.

"Paula...lovely to see you again." Shannon said as Paula Cassidy floated on over.

"Girls...we have our work cut out for us. Things have got to change." Kate said as she looked at both women.

"I know...Tony's being more reckless than usual." Paula said as she sighed in frustration.

"See I'm not the only frustrated one." Kate explained as she looked at Shannon.

"It gets easier with time." Shannon explained quickly.

"I have an idea, but all three of us are going to be very busy." Kate said.

"A wake-up call times three!?" Paula shouted in disbelief.

"Yep." Kate said after she explained her plan.

"I'll take the past...you girls can watch Kelly while I'm gone...not that anything is going to happen of course, nothing bad happens up here." Shannon said with a smile.

"I'll take the present." Paula said quickly, hoping it would be the easiest assignment. She was the newest addition to the group.

"I guess that leaves me with the future." Kate said as she eyed Shannon.

"You better get going." Kate said as Shannon slowly disappeared from Kate and Paula's sight.

**Up Next**: Abby!!!


	2. Abby's Adventure!

**Author's Note**: I just have to say that writing about Abby with ghosts/spirits (whatever term one prefers) was incredibly fun.

Abby Sciuto turned off the television in her tiny apartment and headed to her bedroom. She let out a yawn, and grabbed a blanket. She loved the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" but it was so long that it always made her tired at the very end. Abby held on tightly to Bert and hopped into her coffin, drifting off to sleep.

"Just think Bert...Santa will be here when we wake up!" Abby said as she squeezed the animal who made noise.

Abby awoke to the sound of something chiming, which was odd, because nothing in her apartment chimed. Abby opened her eyes to try to locate the sound when she saw a beautiful woman with shiny red hair standing over the coffin.

Abby blinked quickly, knowing that she was dreaming.

"It's not a dream." The woman said softly.

"What?" Abby said as she sat up quickly, tossing Bert to the side.

"I'm very real Abby." The woman said in calm voice as Abby hopped out of the coffin.

"You! You freak! Get out of my house! My friends carry guns and they will find you and hurt you!" Abby yelled.

"Don't you have anything better to do on Christmas Eve than break into people's houses? Why do you know my name?" Abby yelled as she reached for her cell phone.

"Abby...I"m not a thief...I'm a ghost." Shannon said quietly. She had noticed the very Gothic style of the apartment, and Shannon hoped that if she explained everything that it might calm Abby.

Abby stopped and set her phone down slowly. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Why didn't you say so before! I'm Abigail Marie Sciuto...pleasure to meet you!" Abby said as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Shannon." Shannon said simply as she shook Abby's hand, or at least she attempted to shake Abby's hand, Shannon's transparency made that difficult, and her hand slid right through Abby's.

Abby stood in her bedroom wide-eyed. She was thrilled to finally actually see a ghost, a ghost that seemed really nice.

"Cool!" Abby whispered as her hand slipped through Shannon's.

"Did you say...Shannon?" Abby asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Shannon only nodded.

"I only know of one Shannon with red hair...and she's..." Abby stopped short, not sure if it would be insulting or not.

"Dead?" Shannon completed the sentence for Abby.

"Yeah." Abby said as she glanced at Shannon's outfit.

"What is that?" Abby grimaced at the white eyelet gown Shannon was wearing.

"Standard issue...and not exactly fabulous." Shannon said dryly.

"Do you like plaid?" Abby asked as she headed towards her closet.

"Love it!" Shannon said as she followed Abby.

"Oohhh! I like this one!" Shannon said as she pulled out a pink and black plaid skirt.

"I wear it with this." Abby said as she retrieved an argyle sweater in the same color scheme, where the diamonds on the pattern intersected were embroidered skulls.

"Rock on!" Shannon said as she eyed herself in the mirror fifteen minutes later.

"It suits you." Abby said as she handed Shannon a pair of platform boots.

"Now that I'm dressed...we have work to do." Shannon said as she looked at Abby and snapped her fingers.

Abby glanced around. She was suddenly very warm, and the air was muggy. She was in the living room at her parents' house in Louisiana. Abby glanced around. There was a four-year old girl laying by the fireplace, a slightly older boy with the same dark hair was curled up on the opposite side of the fireplace, they were both sound asleep hoping to catch Santa.

"Hey that's me and Derrick!" Abby said loudly.

"It is." Shannon said quietly as a young man and woman entered the living room loaded down with stacks of presents.

"Mom and dad!" Abby yelled happily.

"They can't see or hear you." Shannon explained.

"Duh." Abby said as she looked at Shannon...she knew how this ghost and time-travel stuff worked.

"They sign?" Shannon said in delight as she watched Eric and Gloria Sciuto arrange presents under the Christmas Tree, communicating silently in their own way.

"Yep...they're both profoundly deaf." Abby said with a smile. She had loved helping her parents when she was growing up.

Shannon looked at Abby and signed "_Really? From birth?" _

Abby nodded and signed back: "_Mom yes, Dad had a fever when he was six, and his hearing was destroyed_." Abby explained.

"_And you?" _Abby signed again.

"_I was a speech therapist...that's how Jethro knows_." Shannon signed back.

_"It makes sense now!" _Abby signed back. She had just assumed that Gibbs had learned sign language when he was a Marine.

_"He taught his entire unit...it saved their lives more than once_." Shannon signed back as she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Why do we have to be here?" Abby whined. A fifteen-year old Abby was sitting in the pew of a church, her head bowed in prayer.

"Without pain, you will never appreciate joy." Shannon said softly as they stood in the back of the church.

"This was the hardest Christmas Eve of my entire life." Abby said as tears stung her eyes.

Abby watched slowly as she and her parents processed out of the church, all dressed in black. They stood in a small huddle on the stone steps of the church as mourners passed by hugging her and her parents.

"Derrick." Abby whispered softly as if it would bring her brother back.

"It was a stupid way to die!" Abby said as she stomped her foot, still frustrated all these years later.

"He should have never been out in the bayous by himself! All for some stupid Frat prank...I still can't figure it out...what was he thinking? What was he trying to prove?" Abby said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Shannon knew that this situation was going to get worse before it got better. She snapped her fingers yet again.

Abby recognized the gazebo instantly. It was the first Christmas after she had met Timothy McGee. They were in a small park in Georgetown, and they had just exchanged gifts.

"It's beautiful, but I can't accept it." Abby said as she shoved the black velvet box back into Tim's hands, and exited the gazebo before Tim could see the tears fall from her eyes. She wanted it so bad. To be with him, and love him completely, but that was against the rules, and Abby loved Gibbs too much to ever be disloyal to him, or his rules. Tim had been too stunned to run after her. He walked the full twenty-seven blocks home that night, stopping once to hand the discarded gift to a homeless woman.

"Take care of yourself with this." McGee had whispered, knowing that if the woman took the antique cross to a pawnshop she'd be able to feed herself for a few days and get some decent shoes.

"Thanks." The woman had grumbled as she stuffed her shoes with newspaper.

"What's this all about?" Abby asked as she stood next to Shannon in the empty gazebo.

"Torture? Because we're in America, and torture is illegal." Abby said dryly.

"Abby, this isn't torture...think of it as a Heaven-sent headslap." Shannon explained with a quick smile.

"A wake up call?" Abby asked as she looked at Shannon in surprise.

"Yep." Shannon quipped.

"I think you've seen enough though. You're a quick learner. I'm the first, but I won't be the last. Expect two more visits." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers and returned them to Abby's bedroom.

"Shannon...it was really nice to meet you." Abby said with a smile as she climbed back into her coffin, and drifted off, not sure of when she'd wake up next.

"It was nice to meet you too Abby...thanks for the clothes, and the dog collar!" Shannon said as she snapped her fingers and headed off to Ducky's house.

Abby woke up again to the sound of chimes. She opened her eyes and grinned widely.

"Hey Paula!" Abby said cheerfully as she sat up and greeted the woman.

"Abby...I should have known you'd actually be happy to see me." Paula teased.

"Sure am!" Abby said as she climbed out of her coffin.

"DiNozzo wasn't kidding...you really sleep in a coffin..." Paula said awestruck.

"Made it myself." Abby explained.

"So, what are you here to show me?" Abby asked.

"The present, the here and now." Paula said as she snapped her fingers.

Abby and Paula were in a bustling shopping center, and Abby had just left the electronics store empty handed. She had wanted to buy it, but she had talked herself out of the purchase, it was too expensive, too over-the-top and too intimate, she didn't want McGee to know she still hung onto every word. The wine rack that chilled six bottles in fourteen minutes. He had mentioned it once in passing at lunch, and Abby had been waiting to surprise him, but now it didn't seem right.

Abby's heart sank as she looked at Paula.

"You're lonely, he's lonely, why can't you two just admit it? Paula asked.

"I don't know." Abby said honestly as Paula snapped her fingers.

Abby observed as McGee stood there in the lab, watching her turn the machines off. Now that she was actually paying attention she could tell there was something he wasn't saying. Abby had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what he hadn't said. It was the same invitation she hadn't extended.

Paula snapped her fingers again and they were in Abby's kitchen, it was Christmas morning and as usual Abby was making breakfast for one.

"I don't miss those days." Paula sighed, as they watched Abby sit down at an empty table and eat her waffle.

Abby finished her waffle, and glanced at her phone. She did exactly what she had done every Christmas morning for the past eight years. She dialed the phone number and hit send, but hung up before it could ring.

"I don't know what to say...where to even start." Abby said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hello...I love you would be a good start. They would love to hear from you." Paula said knowingly.

"Yeah...but it would be so awkward...using the translator service and all. Maybe I should text them. If only I knew their cell numbers." Abby said thoughtfully.

"You could always start with a card or something. Let them contact you after that, but I must say the ball is in your court." Paula added.

"I know." Abby said with a sigh. Gibbs reminded her of that all the time.

"I'm going to head off now." Paula said as she turned and disappeared from Abby's sight.

Paula's words haunted Abby. She knew that it was the righ thing to do, but it was so hard to actually do it. Abby crawled to her coffin-bed and waited for the final visitor, hoping that she'd figure out how to talk to her parents...eventually.

Abby tossed and turned, waiting for her third visitor. At the sound of the first chime Abby's eyes flew open in anticipation. Ghosts were so much fun!

"Kate!" Abby screamed as she jumped up, bruising her shin in the process and running over to her best friend. Abby attempted to hug Kate, but she slid right through her.

"Sorry about that." Kate said sheepishly as Abby collided with her dresser.

"Never apologize." Abby grumbled as she rubbed her shin.

"I know." Kate said quickly as she looked around.

"Some things never change." Kate mused. Abby's apartment was the same as it had always been.

"So how's it going?" Abby asked her best friend, as if a casual conversation were the most natural thing in the world.

"Not bad. I'm meeting some pretty cool people." Kate said as she looked at Abby.

"Yeah...Shannon seems pretty cool, no wonder why Gibbs was never the same without her." Abby said as she stood and stared at Kate, it was so good to see her again.

"She's awesome! She's helped me learn my way around up there...they're pretty big on hierarchy. Kelly is amazing too...she is a mini Jethro." Kate said with a smile.

"So, let me guess, your task is the future." Abby said as she reached for her robe.

"It is." Kate said as she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Wow...I always forget how magnificent it is." Abby said as she and Kate stood in the front hall of Ducky's house.

"It's lovely." Kate said as she admired the beautiful home.

Kate led Abby into the Parlor. Abby stood in the corner as she observed Tim McGee excitedly holding the hand of a blond woman, they were standing next to the fire, and McGee's other hand rested on the woman's large stomach.

"No...no...he can't...she's a preppie!" Abby spit the last word as if it were a vulgarity.

"Abby...he's going to give up soon. He can't do this much longer, it 's killing him inside. If you don't do something...he will. She's not all beauty either, she's got brains. She works at NASA. She speaks Klingon. She writes fantasy stories on the weekends, she's got a wild side, and she can cook." Kate said.

Abby shuddered at the thought. This woman, this preppie imposter was McGee's perfect woman, which made no sense, because although Abby was far from perfect, she was meant to be with Tim, of that much she was sure.

"Enough!" Abby yelled as she stomped on the hardwood floor. She couldn't bear to watch McGee with little miss perfect.

"Fine." Kate said as she snapped her fingers and they appeared back in Abby's room.

"Kate...thank-you." Abby said as they stood in her room.

"You're welcome...we all need a wake-up call." Kate said as she began to slowly vaporize.

"Kate! Don't go!" Abby yelled, hoping she could cling to her best friend, but she knew better than that.

"I don't want to...I have to." Kate said slowly as she finally drifted off.

Abby went back to her coffin. It was only three a.m. and Abby slumbered peacefully for the first time in weeks.

**Next up**: Ducky!!!


	3. Ducky's Adventure!

**Author's Note: **I don't own any of the characters! Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love feedback! Writing about Ducky's past, was fun but challenging, because so little is known about his past, I remember him once saying that his father was cheap, and that was a very Scrooge-like place to start! Please enjoy!

"Goodnight Contessa, Tyson, mother sends her love." Ducky said as he smiled at the Welsh Corgis sitting on the sofa in the parlor. It was Christmas Eve, and Ducky was having the entire team over for Christmas the next day, so he wanted to get his rest.

Much to Ducky's delight the doctor at the nursing home where his mother lived was allowing her to visit for Christmas dinner the next day, and Ducky knew the team would be thrilled to see her. Ducky crawled into bed and switched off the bedside lamp and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sound of chimes woke Ducky, which seemed odd. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the sound of the grandfather clock chiming away the hours, and he always slept through it. Ducky pulled back the covers slightly, his throat was a bit dry, and if he was up he might as well get some water. Ducky put his feet on the floor and shuffled towards the bedroom door. He stopped and stared when he saw an red-headed woman standing in the doorway, she was wearing a an argyle sweater with skulls embroidered on it and a pink and black plaid skirt. Platform heels and a dog collar accessorized the look. Ducky was startled for a moment but then the woman spoke.

"Hello Doctor Mallard." The woman said in a soft, kind voice.

"May I help you?" Ducky asked as his eyes grew wide, certain that he was dreaming.

"Oh no...I am here to help you." The woman replied.

"Pardon?" Ducky said, now slightly fearful that someone had broken into his house.

"How so?" Ducky asked quietly, hoping he could stall for time and figure out a way to get this woman out of his house, she was obviously a crazy person, probably on drugs and looking for money to steal.

"I'm not on drugs." The woman said quietly, as if she could read Ducky's mind.

"_How does she know what I'm thinking? I must find a way to contact Jethro, he will help me." _Ducky thought to himself.

"Ducky, you mustn't worry Jethro, it is Christmas Eve after all, one of the few days he actually stops working." The woman explained.

"Who are you?!" Ducky demanded with a ferocity that surprised him.

"I am Shannon." The woman said with a smile, knowing that it would shock Ducky.

"Shannon?" Ducky asked as he stared at the red-head. That's when he realized the woman standing in front of him seemed oddly familiar...she was the smiling face in a photo frame on Jethro's mantle.

"Abby said the same thing." Shannon said with a grin.

"If you're Shannon...Jethro's Shannon...then...I...I'm...oh dear...I'm dead." Ducky muttered under his breath.

"Relax Ducky, you're not dead, and neither is Abby." Shannon explained quickly.

"Oh...what a relief!" Ducky exclaimed.

"I am here to help you...to take you on a journey of Christmases past." Shannon explained.

"I can see Abigail dressed you." Ducky said with a chuckle.

"She did." Shannon said as she motioned for Ducky to follow her.

"Is this...decent?" Ducky asked as he looked down at his pajamas, it was unusual for him to leave the house without a bowtie.

"It will do." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers.

Ducky looked around at his new surroundings. A radio was playing in one corner, and a small boy with blond hair was laying on a hardwood floor, playing with a train set.

"Mother! Father! Thank-you so much!" The little boy said with a grin as he made the engine whistle.

"You're welcome Donald!" A young Mrs. Mallard exclaimed from the chair she was sitting in.

"Victoria! You've done it again! Spoiling a boy who has no right to be spoiled! Why must you spend money on such things?" Mr. Mallard hissed as he smoked a pipe.

"Christmas comes but once a year Reginald....and besides next year we may not be able to..." Mrs. Mallard stopped short, she didn't want to talk about such things in front of her son and scare him.

"I knew what she was going to say...she never had to finish that sentence." Ducky said softly.

"The war was coming and we all knew it. She was right too, the next year we had nothing, not even butter for dinner." Ducky said as he watched the Christmas scene from his childhood play out.

"That must have been hard." Shannon said with an understanding expression.

"It was, and even as a child I knew, I knew how different we were, far better off than other families. Rationing and price-gouging made everybody suffer. As a boy I spent hours trying to figure it out. If my rich family couldn't afford butter or meat then how did the poor families even survive?" Ducky explained.

"And how did they?" Shannon asked curiously.

"They do what all people do...they make the best of a bad situation, if you can't thrive then you must survive." Ducky explained.

"Let's move on." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers.

Ducky opened his eyes and recognized his surroundings. He would never forget the cramped, drafty room. A young man of about twenty-five, Ducky was sitting on the bed in his dormitory at medical school.

"Are you sure?" His roommate asked one more time.

"Thank you, but I've made arrangements with my cousin Margaret." Ducky lied. He didn't want anybody to know his dirty little secret, not even his best friend.

"If you change your mind...I'm only one train ride away." Ducky's roommate picked up his bags and headed out.

Ducky closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. He would be spending Christmas alone, he didn't have a cousin Margaret. His parents had just divorced and his mother was in Kenya on Safari with her newest boyfriend, and Ducky had been loath to join them. He had all but disowned his father after the divorce.

"Merry Christmas." The younger Ducky muttered in the empty room.

"It was awful, I should have just gone to Liverpool with Peter. His family was always so welcoming." Ducky explained.

Shannon just looked at Ducky sympathetically and snapped her fingers again. They were standing in his autopsy lab, and Ducky realized that it was earlier in the week. Jordan Hamilton made her way through the double doors and glanced around to make sure Jimmy Palmer or Gibbs wasn't nearby.

"Hello Donny." Jordan said as she made her way over to Ducky's desk, as he finished up some paper work.

Ducky smiled as he spun in his chair. Jordan was wonderful, she was intelligent, pretty, and she was the only person in the world who could call him Donny and get away with it.

"Hey Jordy." Ducky said with a smile, using his pet nickname for her.

"Friends of mine are having a big party on Christmas Eve." Jordan said with a smile as she perched on the edge of Ducky's desk.

"Excellent." Ducky said with a grin.

"Are you busy?" Jordan asked.

"Nope just finishing some paperwork." Ducky said with a smile.

Jordan frowned slightly, he hadn't taken the hint.

"Busy on Christmas Eve?" Jordan pressed.

"Work, then time with mother, then an early evening so I am well rested for the festivities on Christmas Day." Ducky explained as he signed a report.

Jordan frowned again. He still didn't get it. So she did what every woman must do now and again. She stared at him, hoping the glare would bring him to his senses soon enough.

"Jordan...thank-you, it is very kind, but now is just not the right time, besides we'll see each other for dinner on Christmas Day." Ducky explained.

Jordan stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Don't go dear...I haven't even started the kettle for tea." Ducky pleaded.

"Donald....I know we're both busy, and we're professionals, and that this can and will get complicated, not that it isn't already, but Easter wasn't the right time, Thanksgiving wasn't the right time, my wine and cheese party wasn't the right time. According to you there never will be a right time." Jordan said as she stormed out of the lab, her heels clicking on the tiles as she walked away.

Ducky hung his head and looked at Shannon.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Ducky said shamefully.

"Quite the opposite." Shannon said as she waved.

"What? Where are you going?" Ducky asked as Shannon began to float away.

"It's time to move on." Shannon said as she floated off.

"Lovely to have met you!" Ducky shouted as Shannon disappeared.

"Likewise." A familiar voice chirped from behind Ducky. He spun around to see Paula Cassidy standing behind him.

"Paula! I haven't seen you since..." Ducky stopped short, it seemed a bit callous.

"My autopsy...yeah I know." Paula said dryly.

"Well then, if you're the one to bring it up, it will save me the embarrassment." Ducky said with a laugh.

"We have work to do." Paula said, getting right to the point. She snapped her fingers, and Ducky and she were standing in the huge kitchen of a house he didn't recognize. All of the appliances were stainless steel, and the kitchen looked like something from a magazine.

"You don't have to do that!" A female voice scolded.

"I don't mind one bit, besides all of this took hours, and you must be exhausted." Jordan Hamilton said knowingly as she helped her friend clean up from her Christmas Eve party, the last guest had just left a few minutes ago.

"You work so often Jordan, why don't you enjoy your one night off?" A blond woman said with exasperation as Jordan continued scraping dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"I need to keep busy." Jordan said blithely.

"Trouble in paradise?" The blond asked.

"Something like that." Jordan said as she pretended to concentrate on the dishes.

"It's not so hard is it? I mean, why is it so much trouble for men to just do something simple? I'm not asking for a hard-core commitment, I just wanted him to be here tonight." Jordan said as she fought back tears.

"Honey!" The blond said in a sweet voice as she ran across the kitchen to hug Jordan.

"At my age I'm sick of spending Christmas Eve alone. I never thought I'd admit this, but even though tonight was fun I spent all evening feeling so alone...in a crowded house. If that's not pathetic I don't know what is. The worst part of it is that I know he's at home probably reading one of the great literary classics, sipping scotch and looking at his dogs." Jordan heaved a sigh as she said it.

"I don't need commitment...honest...I just need..." Jordan stopped short as the tears began to fall freely.

"Companionship?" Her friend offered.

"Yes." Jordan said definitively.

"Maybe things will change." Jordan's friend said hopefully.

Ducky stood there watching the scene, and he was close to crying.

"You know...things can change Ducky, if you let them." Paula said as she began to disappear.

"How! Please tell me how!" Ducky said as he watched Paula leave him.

"She can't show you...but I can." Another female voice that sounded oddly familiar explained.

Ducky whirled around, a smile on his face, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Hello my lovely Caitlin!" Ducky said as he attempted to embrace the woman before him.

"Not going to work." Kate said with a grin as Ducky stumbled right through her image.

"I should have known." Ducky said as he regained his balance.

"Ducky...the last time we saw eachother, well, I guess all I really can say is thanks for being so thorough, and keeping me covered." Kate said with a laugh.

"I know you too well. You like your modesty." Ducky said knowingly.

"Well, it was appreciated." Kate added.

"Let's go!" Kate said happily as she snapped her fingers.

They were standing in Jordan's lab, somewhere in the future.

"I leave in three weeks." Jordan said as she closed a cooler door.

"Jordan, don't do this. It could be different, we could be different." Ducky said sadly.

"I've made up my mind, besides I've already signed my contract." Jordan explained.

"No politics, no heavy workload, just me, a cart of supplies and a rural Indian village to help care for." Jordan said as she turned to look at Ducky.

"What about us?" Ducky pleaded.

"Us? I didn't realize that dinner once a week, and you rattling off useless facts constantly instead of saying anything meaningful constituted an us." Jordan said angrily as she slammed a clipboard on her desk.

"Jordan...I'm sorry. I can change." Ducky pleaded again.

"At your age I highly doubt that. This is good-bye Doctor Mallard." Jordan said as she took a deep breath, and refused to cry.

Ducky stood there frozen, she had used his full name which was never a good sign.

"Leave, now. Before I have to call security." Jordan said as she pointed towards the exit.

Ducky turned and looked at Kate.

"What do I do?" Ducky asked.

"That is up to you. This is a glimpse." Kate explained as she snapped her fingers and they returned to Ducky's room.

"A glimpse?" Ducky repeated.

"Yes, a glimpse of what could be. Not necessarily what will be. You _can _change this, if you try, but I wouldn't waste much time." Kate said as she began to disappear.

"Kate...thank you!" Ducky shouted as Kate floated off.

"Anything for a friend." Kate said as she made her way off into the night.

**Up Next:** Tony!


	4. Tony's Adventure

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything!!

"All right! See you later! Merry Christmas to all...and to all a good night!" An slightly tipsy but very happy Tony DiNozzo exited the party and headed for his car. Tony had enjoyed the party, seeing his old friends from the Baltimore Police Department was always nice but now it was time to go home and get some rest.

Christmas Dinner was the next day at Ducky's house and Tony wanted to be well-rested. He arrived home and brushed his teeth, changed into some old sweats and climbed into bed. He slept peacefully until the sound of chimes woke him. He opened his eyes, and he was very aware of a slight draft. Tony pulled the covers up around his shoulders and rolled over. His eyes grew wide when he saw a red-head standing next to his bed, and for some reason she was wearing Abby's clothes.

"Hi Tony." The woman said in a soft voice.

"Santa got my letter!" Tony said with a grin as he sat up.

Tony peered around the woman and looked at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Anthony...what are you looking for?" The woman asked.

"I guess Santa only got half of my letter." Tony said with a slight frown.

"What?" The woman asked.

"Well...I don't want to sound unenthusiastic but if Santa got it right a brunette and a blond should be arriving any minute." Tony said with a wicked grin as he sat up and pulled the covers off of him.

Shannon sighed and rolled her eyes. Kate _had _warned her about this.

"I'm not here for that." Shannon said dourly.

"Darn." Tony said as he shuffled out of bed.

"Wait a sec...then why is there a strange woman in my room? By the way why are you wearing Abby's clothes?" Tony asked.

"She dressed me." Shannon said simply.

"Oh cool." Tony said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wait a moment...that still doesn't explain why you're here." Tony said defensively.

"Tony...my name is Shannon, I'm here to take you on a little trip." The woman said with a grin.

"I don't do drugs but thanks anyhow." Tony said as he headed back to bed.

"Not that kind of trip. Kate was right about you." Shannon said in a whisper.

"How do you know Kate?" Tony asked as he whirled around.

"We're both dead." Shannon said simply.

"Oh my God....you're not...no way...you can't be...you belong to the boss-man." Tony said as he stared wide-eyed at the redhead.

Shannon began to worry. Tony looked as if he might faint.

"I do. I mean I did, until the accident of course." Shannon said softly.

"It was no accident, you were murdered." Tony said as he stared at Shannon, and he noticed for the first time that she was slightly transparent.

"I prefer not to think of it like that...especially for Kelly's sake." Shannon said once she knew Tony had figured it out.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked again.

"Tony...your life hasn't been quite right lately. I'm here to help you out. We're going to go on a trip, some things may change, and some may not. You will find out at the very end that this is all up to you." Shannon explained as she snapped her fingers.

Tony watched as a Christmas scene from his early teens played out before him. His whole family was assembled in the large family room of their country estate. His brother Joey was sitting on the floor next to their mother, Tony was helping his father distribute Christmas presents.

Raquel DiNozzo was sitting in a large comfortable chair, dressed in her holiday best. A black skirt and a sequined red top. A red silk scarf was wrapped around her head.

"It's her last Christmas." Tony whispered as he looked at Shannon.

"She never let on, we never knew. She had to have known, she had to have been in so much pain, but she never said a word." Tony remembered.

Suddenly a squeal of delight broke through Tony's thoughts. He looked up to see his mother holding a beautiful blue and white dress. Harold DiNozzo had brought it home from London after his most recent business trip. She had seen it in a fashion magazine and had fallen in love with it. He knew it would probably be his wife's last Christmas and he wanted to make her happy.

"She loved it so much...we buried her in it." Tony said as he tried to fight back tears.

"Tony...I lost my mother when I was young. It's so hard." Shannon said sympathetically as she snapped her fingers.

Tony was frozen solid with fear. He knew exactly where they were and he didn't like it at all.

"I love you Jeanne." Tony whispered as he handed Jeanne Benoit a small red box.

"Tony! It's lovely!" Jeanne said happily as she admired the charm bracelet.

"Wait...that's not the best part. Let me explain." Tony said as he gently lifted the bracelet from the box and clasped it on Jeanne's wrist.

"The helmet is for the time we went rock-climbing, the film reel is because you put up with my incessant movie quotes, the heart is because I love you..." Tony trailed off, explaining the significance of each charm.

"And this one?" Jeanne said as she pointed to the small house-shaped charm.

"Jeanne...I'm ready for this...let's move in together." Tony whispered as Jeanne Benoit leaned down and kissed him.

"I was actually happy with her. I would have done it too you know. Settled down with her. She's the only one I can honestly say that about." Tony said as he watched the past float by him.

"I know." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers.

"Thank-you for remembering." Ziva David said in a measured voice. She loved it, and Tony was very thoughtful, only a few bakeries made the special pastries she loved so much, and she could tell by the ingredients label that Tony had gone to extra care to make sure the dessert had been made Kosher.

"You're welcome." Tony said with a hesitant grin. It wasn't quite the reaction he'd been waiting for, but Ziva was always the calm one.

"Well...I know you have friends to hang out with...candles to light...good food to eat. Enjoy night number eight." Tony said as he walked away from Ziva's apartment and headed back to his car.

"What the Hell was I thinking?" Tony muttered. He still felt stupid even two years later.

"You wanted something different. Something that Ziva can't give. If you love her you will accept it in time. She doesn't show emotion in the way most women do, but she deeply appreciates your kindness." Shannon explained.

"I was so stupid...expecting the film finish where she invites me in and I sweep her off her feet for a fabulous kiss. I should have known better. It was just a box of pastries after all." Tony said dryly.

"Just because she doesn't verbalize it doesn't mean she does not have feelings Tony." Shannon said as she stared at Tony and smirked.

"Sounds like you have some experience...with a partner who maybe doesn't share so well." Tony said with a laugh.

"Fifteen years." Shannon said with a giggle, and she snapped her fingers.

"Expect two more." Shannon said as she drifted off and left Tony standing in his living room.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice whispered.

Tony stood there in disbelief. Paula Cassidy was standing in front of him.

"Hey Paula." Tony said sheepishly.

"Long time no see." Tony said as he stared at her. She was transparent like Shannon, but she was wearing an ugly white dress that looked like something from an old movie.

"Uniform issue." Paula said as she looked down at the gown.

"Holy crap...you can read my mind." Tony muttered.

"It's never been that difficult. I figured out in Cuba that it's a rotating schedule. Football, women, work, women, movies, women, drinking, and women." Paula teased.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight." Tony said as he stared at Paula. Even though she was only a spirit it was so good to see her.

"What's that?" Paula asked as she smiled at Tony, he was just as handsome as ever.

"Okay drinking comes way before work, and you forgot to add the part about getting the boat out of the basement." Tony said with a laugh.

"I've always wondered that. Shannon doesn't even know." Paula said dryly.

"Wait...you're in Heaven and you don't even know? My gosh, Gibbs really is a mystery man." Tony teased.

"One more thing...if we are hanging out, you're not going out in that!" Tony said as he pointed at Paula's gown.

"Don't even try to get me into an Ohio State jersey...I'm a UCLA girl!" Paula shouted as Tony headed to his bedroom.

"How about this?" Tony said as a red-spaghetti strap dress dangled from his fingers.

"Tony! You still have that!" Paula exclaimed as she reached for it and took the dress from him.

"Yeah...I found it smashed in between some couch cushions. I was going to return it to you but just as I got the chance you..." Tony trailed off.

"Died." Paula said.

"Yeah." Tony said quickly.

"Don't worry about insulting me, I know I'm explained.

"Close your eyes." Paula instructed Tony.

For once in his life Tony was obedient and listened. He wasn't really sure if it was a bad idea to not listen to a ghost and he didn't want to find out either.

"We're good." Paula said as Tony opened his eyes.

Paula looked stunning in her red dress, and somehow she managed to have on a pair of heels that matched perfectly. Tony stared at the shoes in disbelief.

"Christmas magic." Paula explained as she snapped her fingers.

"Eeewww!" Tony said as they stood on a beach in Florida.

"It's all old people!" Tony added in disgust.

"I know." Paula said as she folded her arms and waited for Tony to get the hint.

"Oh great." Tony muttered.

"He's still your father." Paula reminded Tony as he watched his father from afar.

"He disowned me." Tony retorted.

"Doesn't mean he still doesn't love you." Paula tried to explain.

"Wow! Who is that?" Tony let out a whistle as a young blond woman walked up behind his father and placed a kiss on the older man's cheek.

"Meet mistake number seven." Paula said blandly.

"Harold DiNozzo, the ony man I've ever met with more wives than Gibbs." Tony joked.

"She's a gold digger." Paula said.

"Duh." Tony replied.

Tony watched as the blond woman walked away, and Tony's father retrieved his cell phone from a nearby beach bag. He watched from afar as the man scrolled through his contacts list. Tony saw his father stop, look longingly at the phone, and then with a pained expression Harold DiNozzo put the phone back in his bag.

"Three guesses." Paula whispered.

"Me." Tony said right away. His father had attempted to call him, but had chickened out at the last minute.

"Someday...when he has the courage, it will be different. When that day comes, you need to be prepared." Paula explained as she snapped her fingers.

"Not again." Tony groaned as they stood in the living room of Ziva's apartment.

"Shannon's view is different than mine." Paula reminded Tony, knowing that he had already seen the past.

Ziva David was sitting on her couch in comfortable sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. Her phone was resting on the arm of the sofa, and she waited patiently. One phone call she almost didn't dare hope for, and another call she knew would come for sure. Ziva's face lit up and she was delighted as she answered the phone and began hurriedly speaking Hebrew.

"She wants _you_ to call. She won't make that first move. She's too cautious, and so unsure of herself. If this is what you want you're going to have to make that decision." Paula said as Tony stood there, wishing he were cuddling on the couch with Ziva. It would have been fun, he decided that a long time ago. Sharing Hannukah with her, and then for her to share Christmas with him.

"I don't think I can." Tony said softly as tears began to sting his eyes.

Paula snapped her fingers and they returned to Tony's bedroom.

"I have to go." Paula said quickly, knowing that time was running short.

"Paula, it was good to see you again." Tony said as he waved.

"Likewise." Paula said as she disappeared completely.

"She's dead...and you're still a pervert." Kate Todd announced proudly as she made her way into Tony's room.

"My dream is coming true." Tony said as he realized that Kate Todd was finally in his bedroom.

"You're going to have so much coal in your stocking." Kate replied.

"Well hello to you too Kate...hey long time no see..." Tony said in a suddenly serious voice.

"Tony it is good to see you, but what would my visit be without a little good natured teasing?" Kate asked as she smiled.

"You're right. We bot thrived on it." Tony said, just happy to be near Kate again, even if she was transparent, and the situtation was temporary.

"Let's go." Kate said as she snapped her fingers. Tony would be the hardest one to convince, and she needed all the time she had.

Tony found himself standing in a luxury hotel suite that he had never seen before. A large bed was covered in an elegant red and gold satin comforter and underneath the comforter he could see that two people were having a very good time.

A wave of thick curly hair surfaced and Ziva lay back down, resting her head on a pillow. A handsome man with dark hair and a deep tan curled up next to her.

"I love you Mrs. Rivkin." The man said as he kissed Ziva's lips.

"And I love you Mr. Rivkin." Ziva said as she kissed him back.

"This is the best honeymoon and Hannukah present I've ever received." Ziva said with a contented sigh.

"I told you that this was the perfect time for a wedding. All of our friends back in Tel Aviv to be with their families, you protested saying that you would be far to busy and stressed with the move, and Hannukah and being re-assigned to Mossad. I did as promised, and I made it all work out for the best." Michael explained as he kissed Ziva passionately.

"Michael!" Ziva said with a delighted giggle, a happy tone that Tony had never heard before.

"No! Enough!" Tony yelled as he looked at Kate pleadingly.

Kate was surprised, the short glimpse had been enough to scare the daylights out of Tony. She snapped her fingers and they returned to his bedroom.

"Who is he?" Tony wondered angrily as he paced back and forth.

"Tony...I can't be sure, they don't tell us everything. I do know that what I saw was genuine love. Everlasting I'm not sure, but it's definetly genuine. If you think you have something better to offer you might not want to waste time." Kate said as she could see the pain in Tony's eyes surface.

"Thanks Kate." Tony said, knowing that for once he should take Kate's advice.

"I have to go now. Our time is almost up." Kate said as she began to drift off.

Kate, one more thing." Tony said as Kate spun around to look at DiNozzo.

"Yes?" She asked with a small smile.

"My mom...her name is Raquel DiNozzo. I'm not so sure of the rules, or how it works up there...but if you find her, if you can find a way to see her or let her know...just let her know I think of her every day." Tony said sweetly.

"I will." Kate promised as she disappeared from sight.

Tony fell back into his bed, and even though he was a man with a lot on his mind he fell asleep quickly.

**Up Next:** McGee!


	5. McGee's Adventure

**Author's Note**: I don't own it!

Tim McGee parked his silver Porsche and headed into his townhouse. He sighed as he opened the door and realized it would be another Christmas Eve alone. He berated himself for not having the courage to ask Abby over. Even just as a friend. She loved watching the Star-Trek Christmas special.

Tim popped some popcorn and put in the DVD he loved so much. Christmas with the Star-Trek twist always made him laugh. Halfway through the movie his eyes began to get droopy and he nodded off. The sound of chimes woke him up and McGee's eyes fluttered open to see a red-head sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nice wig." Tim muttered as he turned around and fell back asleep, thinking that Abby had let herself in.

"I'm not Abby." The woman said loudly, shaking Tim out of his sleep.

"What? Who are you?" McGee said anxiously as he looked around for his weapon.

"I am Shannon." The woman explained as she stood up.

"Abby dressed me earlier in the evening." Shannon explained.

McGee was a little less anxious now, but more confused than ever.

"I don't know what she told you, but I'm not up for anything. I prefer commitment." McGee explained timidly.

"Tim...calm down." Shannon said as she turned slowly, hoping McGee would realize she was transparent.

"Oh my goodness." McGee said as his jaw went slack with surprise.

"Did I crash my Porsche? Is this some kind of mind thing? Do I have a severe head injury?" McGee asked, hoping that he was hallucinating.

"No, not at all. Just relax. I am here to help you. I'm going to take you on a journey of Christmases past." Shannon explained sweetly, knowing that McGee needed her delicate and soothing manner to help him adjust.

"Okay." McGee stammered as he stood there and stared.

"You're a ghost." McGee said as Shannon snapped her fingers.

"Spirit...we prefer the term spirit." Shannon explained.

"We?" McGee asked.

"Me and Kelly." Shannon said as if it were completely logical.

"That's how I recognized you!" McGee said proudly, as everything began making sense.

"Yep, Kelly is a bit young for this sort of thing, but I'd like to stay occupied for the better part of eternity." Shannon explained as McGee's feet sank into something warm and gritty.

McGee looked down at his feet. They were on a beach. He looked up and saw a younger version of himself chasing his sister Sarah around on the shore.

"Christmas...the year my dad got stationed in Hawaii." McGee smiled at the memory. Even into adulthood his favorite Christmases had been the three they had spent in Hawaii.

"Slow down!" McGee's father yelled as Sarah waded out into the surf.

Sarah refused to listen, and even though she was a good swimmer the water was a bit too choppy. McGee lost sight of his sister and dove into the ocean after her. He fought the rough current as he finally found her and gripped her hand tightly. McGee swam his sister back to the shore where their parents were waiting. McGee caught his breath and glanced over at Sarah, who was being taken care of by her parents.

"Sarah! Are you all right?" Their mother yelled.

"Fine mommy." Sarah said as she coughed.

"Are you sure?" Mr. McGee asked.

"Sort of." Sarah said as the color drained from her face and she proceeded to cough up sea water all over her brother's feet.

"Sorry Timmy." Sarah said as she stared at her brother.

"It's fine." McGee said as he waded back into the ocean, going just far enough to rinse his feet.

"Well son, I'm proud of you." McGee's father said as he patted his young son on the back.

"Thanks Dad." Tim McGee said with a smile. It wasn't something his father said often, and McGee knew his father always wished the boy would be more rugged. Tim spent time playing with computers while his father hunted, and played baseball.

"You saved her." Shannon said quietly.

"More than once." McGee said as he smiled to himself, remembering the case Sarah had gotten mixed up in last Spring.

"Remind me...she owes me, big time." Tim said as he smiled at Shannon.

"Ah sibling love." Shannon said with a smile as she snapped her fingers.

"They loved this!" McGee said as he stood in the living room of his parent's house. He had arrived home for Christmas break, and with his father's permission he had stayed up all night on Christmas Eve to surprise his mom.

"She saw it in a fancy home decorating magazine, back then the motors were so expensive, it was unrealistic for the average family, so dad let me surprise her." McGee explained to Shannon.

"How nice of you!" Shannon said with delight as she watched the scene unfold. It was now Christmas morning and the rest of the McGee family made their way downstairs to see a twinkling tree slowly rotating.

"I'm luckier than most people. I have a lot of good memories." McGee said happily. He didn't know much about their pasts but he knew DiNozzo had endured a difficult childhood after his mom's death, and he knew that Gibbs didn't really care for the holidays.

"All that glitters is not gold." Shannon said warily as she snapped her fingers.

Tim McGee watched as he ran out of the park and turned up the collar on his peacoat. He ran past his car, and angrily half-stomped, half-walked the twenty-seven blocks to his home.

"She rejected me, and I didn't know where to put my anger." McGee said as he watched himself bend over and hand a small box to a homeless woman.

"Even at your angriest you still have compassion." Shannon explained as she heard McGee tell the homeless woman to pawn the antique cross so she could eat for a few days.

"Where would this world be without it?" McGee said softly, remembering what his mother had always told him.

"You know what? That should be a rule." Shannon said as she smiled at Tim.

"A rule?" McGee asked in confusion.

"Oh boy. It figures. I can't say I'm surprised, he's never been much for conversation." Shannon giggled as she said it.

"Gibbs?" McGee said as his face contorted into a confused expression.

"Yeah. I taught him the rules. Well I didn't exactly teach him the rules. I explained the concept. Everybody needs a code they can live by, and I think we should add that to the list, always have compassion. It's got a nice ring to it." Shannon said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and returned McGee to his living room.

"Well Shannon, it was nice to meet you." McGee said as he stuck out his hand.

"I can't." Shannon said as she waved her hand right through McGee's for dramatic effect.

"Yeah...sorry." McGee said sheepishly.

"Never apologize." Shannon teased as she floated away.

"Long time no see...McGee." Paula Cassidy's voice resonated through McGee's living room.

"Paula?" McGee squeaked in surprise.

"Yep." Paula said quickly as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Nice place." Paula complimented.

"Thanks." McGee said as he looked at Paula. She was also see-through but she was wearing a red dress and heels.

"You've already seen Tony." McGee noted.

"I did." Paula explained with a smile.

"You know, that dress was like a trophy for him. He held onto it for forever, and we actually had a bet going on how long it would take you to figure out that he had it." McGee explained.

"Oh, nice...if I could head-slap you I totally would." Paula lamented.

"So what's new?" McGee said awkwardly trying to make conversation with a dead woman.

"I'm dead." Paula said stating the obvious.

"I wrote another book." McGee said, trying not to sound stupid.

"Explains the Porsche." Paula said as she snapped her fingers.

"Wow! That is so cool." McGee said in awe as they stood in Abby's kitchen.

It was Christmas morning the next day and she was making a waffle.

"Merry Christmas to me, Merry Christmas to me and only me!" Abby sang happily as she sat down to eat her waffle.

"Who am I kidding, this is freakin' lame." Abby muttered as she took a bite of her food. She glanced at her phone, hoping for a text message, but knowing that McGee would most likely just wait until they were all at Ducky's house to talk to her.

Paula snapped her fingers and they were back in McGee's house. He was happily pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting at his kitchen table all alone. He sighed heavily and looked at his phone too, hoping that Abby would send him a message.

"She doesn't want me...I don't know why I even bothered." McGee said sadly as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Paula snapped her fingers.

"Mom and dad's house!" McGee said happily.

It was later but still Christmas Morning.

"Tim!" Sarah said with a smile as she opened the front door and helped her brother with the presents he was carrying.

"When are you going to bring a girl home?" Sarah asked as they ate breakfast as a family.

"Sarah!" Mrs. McGee scolded sharply.

"Mom, it's so lame he's like how old and he's only brought one girl home." Sarah said as she bit into an omlette.

"That's not the point kid. Our Timmy will settle down when he's good and ready." Mr. McGee said simply.

"But...I can't wait forever to be an aunt!" Sarah teased.

"We can't wait forever to be grandparents." Mrs. McGee said as she re-filled her orange juice.

"Work's been crazy lately." McGee said as he stared at his plate.

"You always say that." Sarah quipped.

"Maybe you should hook up with somebody at work." Sarah added dryly.

"Do you have anybody in mind?" McGee asked.

Sarah's face fell. She still hadn't told her parents about what had happened last year, how Tim had saved her from being charged with murder and the rest of his friends at NCIS had proved that she hadn't murdered anybody. She and Tim had agreed that was best. Their father had a reputation for being strict.

"Of course not. I was just merely suggesting. It would be convenient." Sarah said as she glared at her brother, knowing that he had a huge crush on Abby.

"You need to look for a good woman. One who doesn't care about the book deal, or the Porshce or the fancy townhouse. One who can bring you out of your shell." Mr. McGee added to the conversation.

"You've always been so shy. Just try to be friendlier to people. It's not so scary." Mrs. McGee said as she smiled at her son.

"Somebody to bring you out of your shell, and somebody who doesn't care about money? That's a tall order to fill. Tim, do you think you'd ever meet anybody like that?" Sarah said happily tormenting her brother.

McGee swiftly kicked Sarah under the table, and she hid her pain as their mother passed around a plate of biscuits.

"She knows." Paula said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. She loves Abby." McGee said as they turned and headed back to McGee's place.

"Be prepared for another visitor." Paula said as she floated away.

"Merry Christmas and thanks!" McGee yelled as Paula waved.

She had always liked McGee, he was so polite.

"Hey Kate!" McGee said happily as Kate appeared in his living room.

"You're so happy to see me!" Kate said with a grin.

"Of course I am!" McGee said as he stared at his former co-worker.

"I love being the last visitor, you're over the shock." Kate said knowingly.

"I see dead people." McGee teased.

"Hahaha." Kate groaned. The joke was so old.

"Let's go. I still have a lot of work to do." Kate said as she snapped her fingers.

"You must be so happy!" Ziva David squealed as the team assembled in Ducky's front hall.

Abby Sciuto made her way into the front hall, holding the hand of a dark-haired man who was wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

"We are!" Abby said as she held out her left hand and the diamond shone in the light.

"It is lovely!" Jenny Shepard exclaimed.

"Brett has good taste." Abby said as she kissed the man standing next to her.

"When's the wedding?" Gibbs asked.

"As soon as possible!" Abby said happily.

"So what is it you do again?" Gibbs asked over dinner as he began to grill Brett Johson, Abby's fiancee.

"I'm an accountant for the IRS." Brett explained.

Brett waited, and this group didn't surprise him either he was met with several angry looks. It was true that nobody liked paying taxes.

"Sounds like a good job, steady employment, the ability to keep a nice house and maybe raise a family?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes. It is, and I am very responsible." Brett said.

"That's why I love you!" Abby cooed as she leaned in and kissed Brett's cheek.

"It's part of why I fell in love with you!" Abby added.

"She thinks I keep her stable." Brett explained to the group.

McGee turned and rolled his eyes at Kate, who just let out a heavy sigh. This guy was definetly not Abby's type.

"What's going on?" McGee asked as he noticed Abby was wearing a khaki skirt and a plain cardigan sweater. Her hair was down and cut and styled into simple layers, and the only jewelry she had on was her engagement ring.

"She got sick of waiting. She moved on." Kate said as she looked at McGee.

"But he's totally not her type." McGee said sadly as he watched Abby kiss Brett once more.

"I know. You have the power to change this though. Stand up for yourself. Be a man. Stand up for Abby. If you don't do it soon, you will lose your chance for forever." Kate explained as she snapped her fingers.

"I have to go back." Kate explained as she left McGee standing in his living room.

"Bye Kate! We miss you!" McGee shouted.

McGee turned his television off and headed to his bedroom, wondering if he would sleep at all. He had a lot to think about.

**Up Next**: Ziva!


	6. Ziva's Adventure!

**Author's Note**: I don't own anything. Thanks for all the kind reviews they are appreciated! Also, I do not know much about Hanukah, and if I got any of the traditions mixed-up I apologize! Since this is Ziva's story many of the memories reflect on Hanukah, until she arrives in America where I explain that she celebrates both holidays. Enjoy!

Ziva shut her door behind her and locked it. She let out a sigh of relief. The next few days off from work would be absolutely delightful. Everybody had been in a good mood all day long, even Gibbs. Ziva ran a hot bath and began to relax. She changed out of her pajamas and settled on to the couch. She hadn't grown up with Christmas, and it didn't really mean much to her, but she enjoyed watching her friends celebrate the holiday, and she was very excited to go to Ducky's house the next day.

"Mazeltov." Ziva said quietly in the empty room as she raised her glass of red wine and sipped it. She flipped through the channels. Some cartoon had just come on and Ziva recognized the black-and white dog instantly. Tony had told her about this.

"It is!" Ziva squealed with delight as the theme song played.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas." Ziva read aloud. Tony had told her to watch it if the opportunity presented itself. He had referred to it as an "American classic." Ziva laughed at the bald little boy and his dog prepared for Christmas.

Ziva was happy to have shared Hanukah with her friends earlier in the month. It had been a welcome surprise. Relocating to Washington D.C. and finding friends who shared her faith. They had become their own little community, and now she would be sharing Christmas with what she considered her NCIS family the next day.

She stretched and yawned, and headed off to bed. The sound of chimes interrupted her sleep, and Ziva felt a cold draft. She immediately reached for her weapon and opened her eyes, gun already drawn. A woman with red hair was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Get on the ground! Hands where I can see them!" Ziva barked.

"Ziva…calm down." The woman said as she floated over to Ziva.

Ziva was shaking. She hated this stuff. Ghosts, hallucinations, a presence or chill she couldn't explain.

"How do you know my name?" Ziva asked as she sat her gun back on the night stand.

"I am a spirit. I am here to guide you." Shannon explained calmly, sensing Ziva's fear.

Ziva took one look at Shannon and for the first time in her life she passed out.

Shannon stood over Ziva patiently and waited for the young girl to regain consciousness.

"I am sorry." Ziva said as she sat up.

"I know it's a bit shocking, but here I am." Shannon said with a smirk.

"Are you?" Ziva asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am." Shannon said knowingly.

"He misses you so much, and Kelly too." Ziva said as she got out of bed.

"I know." Shannon replied as she snapped her fingers.

The air around Ziva changed from cold and dark to bright and dry. Music was playing in the background and Ziva could hear chanting.

"Hanukah!" Ziva said as she watched a scene from her childhood come back to life.

"The first night! Always my favorite!" Ziva said as a beautiful woman in an ivory dress began arranging gifts on a table.

"Mother!" Ziva shouted.

"They can't see or hear you, we are here to watch." Shannon explained.

"Ziva, go get your sister. She is always lagging behind." The woman instructed just as the front door to their home opened.

A tall man with dark hair who was well-dressed entered carrying packages.

"Eli! You made it!" Hannah David shouted. Her husband was gone so often having him home was a true delight.

"I could not miss this night with my family." Eli David explained as he placed the wrapped gifts on a table.

"And?" Hannah asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Eli expectantly.

"He is on his way, he called from the airport. I offered to send a car for him but he insisted on taking a cab." Eli explained.

"I am glad he arrived safe." Hannah said as she kissed Eli again.

"It is always so good to see my boy." Eli said as he looked into Hannah's soft eyes.

"I thank you for your understanding my dear. I feel some women wouldn't be so accepting." Eli said as he turned to reach for a donut that Hannah had made earlier in the day.

"Eli! Don't I told the girls not until after the candle is lit." Hannah scolded.

"I had no lunch." Eli explained.

Hannah's face softened and she ignored her husband as he took a donut and ate it quickly.

"Eli, I have told you many times before, and I will say it again. He is family. It is never an imposition to have him here with us, and besides the girls adore their big brother." Hannah explained.

"Half-brother." Eli corrected. He would never forgive himself for having a child out of wedlock. It had scandalized his family, but even though Ari lived with his mother, Eli did his best to stay involved in Ari's life.

A young Ziva stood in the doorway just out of earshot. She hid the surprise on her face and entered holding Tali's hand as if she hadn't heard anything shocking. Until that moment Ziva never realized that Ari was only her half brother.

"You girls look beautiful!" Eli David said happily as his daughters ran to him.

"Thank-you!" Ziva squealed as she hugged her dad.

"Daddy!" Tali yelled as Eli picked her up.

"Hello!" Ari's excited voice called from the front hall, and the sound of his luggage hitting the floor echoed through the house.

"Ari!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as they made their way to the front hall and included Ari in a group hug.

"How has it been? School…is it very difficult?" Ziva had a thousand questions for her brother. He was older, and smarter, and he was most likely going to attend medical school.

"It isn't so much difficult as it is time-consuming." Ari explained as the group returned to the living room.

"How so?" Ziva asked curiously. She loved school and couldn't wait to go to college someday.

"The work is not hard if I pay attention to lectures, and experiments we do in the labs, it takes a lot of time to carefully write my reports and read my textbooks though." Ari explained.

"Wow…what kind of experiments?" Tali asked wide-eyed.

"Fun ones. I made slime last week, and a bouncy ball." Ari explained as he removed the rubber ball from his pocket and bounced it on the floor of the kitchen.

Tali jumped into the air and caught it.

"Good catch! You may keep it!" Ari said as he tousled Tali's curls.

"Thanks!" Tali replied.

"Ari are you thirsty?" Hannah asked as she had already began pouring a glass of milk for the boy.

"Thank-you." Ari said as he drank the milk.

"Good flight?" Eli asked his son.

"Very." Ari said with a grin.

"You're very happy." Eli noted.

"I sat next to a pretty girl." Ari elaborated.

Hannah and Eli exchanged a glance. Ari was so handsome; it surprised the both of them that he hadn't found a steady girlfriend yet.

The night went on with much celebration and happiness.

"It's a shame." Ziva said morosely as she watched Ari play dreidel with the younger children later in the evening. Their extended family had arrived shortly before dinner.

"He turned into such a jerk." Ziva said sadly.

"That's awful." Shannon said understandingly.

"I am lucky to have them. To have had them." Ziva corrected herself, reminding herself that Tali and Ari were both dead.

Shannon snapped her fingers. They were standing in Ziva's front hall, and she was holding a box of pastries in one hand. Ziva set the pastries on her kitchen table and then slowly berated herself aloud.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ziva lamented. She should have invited Tony in. She should have invited him to the Hanukah celebration. He would have loved it and her friends would have been delighted in his company.

"He does care about you." Shannon said knowingly.

"And I care for him." Ziva said sadly.

"Then what is the delay?" Shannon asked as she snapped her fingers returning them to Ziva's bedroom.

"I do not know. Perhaps rule number twelve?" Ziva said sadly.

"We'll see if that can be taken care of." Shannon said as she floated off.

"Nice to have met you!" Ziva yelled.

"Thanks!" Shannon yelled.

"Agent David." Paula Cassidy said as she stood next to Ziva's bed.

"I've never seen you so relaxed." Paula said.

"I've never heard you pronounce my name correctly until now." Ziva remarked.

"Times have changed." Paula explained.

"I guess you're here to show me something." Ziva said as she got out of bed and prepared to start her journey with Paula.

"I am." Paula said as she snapped her fingers.

"Wow…is this what you call…a keeper?" Ziva said as she surveyed the party scene around her.

"Kegger." Paula corrected.

"And they are all off-duty, lovely. What becoming conduct." Ziva teased as she watched a lot of Baltimore Police officers get drunk.

She could see Tony in the corner, flirting with a female detective. He was on his second beer.

"NCIS." Tony said with a grin, knowing that it always got a reaction from people.

"Showoff." The woman said quickly, calling Tony on his game.

"Jealous." Tony said snidely. He didn't know why he had bothered to flirt at his friend's party. He really only wanted to be with Ziva anyhow, and not inviting her had been a big mistake.

"He wanted to have you with him tonight. He thought you would have enjoyed it." Paula whispered in Ziva's ear.

"I would have. It is an American custom I have not yet experienced." Ziva said as she watched a man do a keg-stand.

"He's so unsure of himself." Paula explained.

"I doubt that." Ziva said with a small snort. She knew Tony, he was over-confident when it came to women.

Paula snapped her fingers, and Ziva recognized Tony's house instantly. A leather-bound journal was on his desk, and it was open. The heading on one page read "Ziva Yes" and the opposite page had a heading that read "Ziva No". Ziva looked down realizing the ink was fresh, and she read the list. The yes column was full of endearing insights that Tony had written about her, and the No column was far shorter, and full of silly anecdotes. One line read "She can kill eighteen ways with a paper-clip" Ziva laughed as she read it.

"I didn't know he was that deep." Ziva said as she looked at Paula.

"He doesn't share that part of himself with many people." Paula said knowingly. She snapped her fingers.

Hannah David was busily rolling dough into small donuts and placing them into the deep-fryer when her phone rang. She answered it quickly, knowing who it would be.

"Hi mom." Ziva said happily.

"Darling! How is life in America?" Hannah asked her daughter.

"Great. My friends and I just got done with our Hanukah celebrations and I will have a separate celebration with my work friends on Christmas." Ziva explained.

"It is so good to hear your voice! You should call your father." Hannah said as she removed golden donuts from the fryer.

"Mom…do not start." Ziva said hotly.

"I know, I remember your warning." Hannah said knowing that if she pressed the issue that Ziva would also quit talking to her, and Hannah wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well mom, have a great day!" Ziva said as the conversation ended ten minutes later.

"He does miss you." Paula explained.

"I know." Ziva grumbled.

"My work here is done." Paula said as she drifted off.

"Thanks!" Ziva shouted as Paula drifted away.

"You're welcome." Paula shouted.

A dark-haired woman was standing next to Ziva's bed, where Paula had been only a moment ago. Ziva trembled as she recognized the woman from all the pictures and the memorial wall in the lobby of NCIS.

"Kate?" Ziva said as she trembled with fear.

"Finally, we get to meet!" Kate said happily.

"Perhaps this is not wise." Ziva said as she stared at Kate.

"It doesn't bother me. Really." Kate said as she smiled at Ziva.

"It is nice to meet you. Not like this of course." Ziva said as she stood up.

"Yes, I would prefer to be alive, but this is what it is." Kate said with a grin. She had really made peace with her own death.

"Kate, I am so sorry." Ziva said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Don't be." Kate said honestly.

"I killed him you know. In Gibbs' basement." Ziva said quietly.

"Oh I know, I got to watch the whole thing, it's like a perk or something." Kate said as she tried to explain Heaven to Ziva.

"I'm sorry that he had to die." Kate added.

"It was the only way, he would have kept destroying lives. Besides, these things are for the best." Ziva said as her tears ceased.

"Would you like to go on a trip together?" Kate asked as she motioned for Ziva to follow her.

"Of course!" Ziva said as she followed Kate.

"You know, Tony thinks about you a lot." Ziva explained.

"I know. He's a pervert." Kate said, she was used to his dirty mind.

"You know. Somewhere in that dirty mind is a really sweet guy." Kate explained as she watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"No!" Ziva yelled, although it meant nothing. Nobody could see or hear her.

She was reading the plaque on a headstone.

"He went out on Christmas Eve, to finish some last minute shopping. A group of burglars tried to hold up the store he was in. Tony drew his weapon, and shot one man. There were three, there was no way he could have seen the man behind him." Kate said knowingly.

"He was shot in the back of the head?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Yes, he died instantly. Maybe if he hadn't gone out shopping, maybe if there had been somebody at home to cuddle with, and sit by the fire…" Kate trailed off.

"Stop it!" Ziva yelled. She felt as though Kate were trying to make her feel guilty for Tony's death.

"Ziva. This hasn't happened…yet. This can all be changed. If the right choices are made." Kate explained.

"Really?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Really." Kate said knowingly.

"He can't die." Ziva whispered.

"Why not?" Kate asked, pushing for the word Ziva needed to hear herself say.

"Because I love him." Ziva said breathlessly.

Kate pointed to the headstone and the writing began to disappear letter by letter.

"It will change." Ziva said as Kate snapped her fingers and returned the women to Ziva's house.

"I know you. I admire your stubbornness. I think you will be good for him. An old dog can learn new tricks." Kate said with a grin.

"Life will change, after a good night's rest." Ziva said as she pointed to her bed.

"Ziva…" Kate began hesitantly, unsure of how it would all sound.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"Thank-you…for everything. Believe it or not, I felt some sort of peace when you…" Kate trailed off.

"Shot Ari?" Ziva completed the sentence.

"Yes. You saved Gibbs. If I couldn't be saved then that's all I could ask for. You saved Jethro, and possibly the whole team." Kate added with a sigh of relief.

"Now you understand why my father ordered the hit." Ziva said with a knowing glance.

"I do. It must have been a tough but necessary call." Kate said, unable to imagine ordering the death of one of her family members.

"Sacrifice one for the good of many." Ziva said, repeating what her father had said many times.

"Yep." Kate said as she pointed to the center of her forehead and for the first time Ziva noticed a small wound.

"It's faded." Ziva said in awe.

"Yep…in a century or two nobody will be able to tell." Kate said as she began to float off.

"Stay! There is so much more I want to say!" Ziva pleaded.

"I can't! I am keeping the schedule of another!" Kate explained as she disappeared from sight.

Ziva lay back down and cried herself to sleep. It had been so nice to meet Kate. Apparently there was no ill will, or harsh feelings and Ziva had a sensation that if the two women had ever met they would have been great friends.

**Up Next**: Jenny!


	7. Jenny's Adventure

**Author's Note**: This by far has been the most difficult chapter to write. I could have made things awkward and uncomfortable between Jenny and Shannon, but I decided not to, because I think they would have a lot of common ground! Please enjoy!

"Thanks Stanley!" Jenny Shepard said happily as she lowered the divider that separated her from her driver. She handed him a small red envelope and he cheerfully accepted.

"A small token, for being such a good sport all year." Jenny said as she patted Stan's shoulder.

"Just doing my job ma'am." Stan replied as he opened the envelope.

"Thanks so much!" Stan said as he got out and opened the door for Jenny.

"It's for you and your wife. I figured she could use a night out. Let me know when. I will make sure there are no interruptions, no pages, just one night with you and her at a nice restaurant." Jenny said with a smile.

"We both appreciate this...very much." Stan said as he glanced at the amount on the gift certificate. It was more than enough to pay for an entire meal.

"I appreciate all your help. It is your job yes, but you go out of your way." Jenny complimented the young agent.

"Thanks again!" Stan said as Jenny leaned in an hugged him.

"Are you sure about tomorrow?" Stan asked warily.

"Yes, I am and besides my driver has a higher security clearance than you." Jenny teased.

"He's one of the few people I trust with you." Stan remarked.

Jenny sighed as her mind flashed back to all the times Jethro had protected her in the past, they were almost too numerous to count.

"And we will be at Dr. Mallard's for most of the day. He said he wanted to pick me up and drop me off so you could be with your family." Jenny elaborated.

"I know, and I appreciate that. Finally, my kids are old enough to understand Christmas." Stan said with a smile.

"Go home, I'm sure there is plenty of wrapping to do!" Jenny teased.

Stan sighed knowing there was most likely a mountain of presents that still needed assembled or wrapped.

"Merry Christmas!" Jenny shouted as Stan watched her safely enter the brownstone.

Jenny Shepard flung her coat carelessly on the sofa in her study. The house was peaceful since she had given Noemi the week off. Jenny didn't have time to entertain anyhow, so it didn't matter if her house was clean for Christmas. Jenny walked over to the small bar and poured herself a shot of bourbon. She raised the glass at the large photo hanging on the wall.

"Merry Christmas! I miss you both!" Jenny toasted as she gulped the bitter drink.

The photo did what it always did, stared back at her silently, her parents smiling on their wedding day, blissfully unaware of what the future held.

"Alone again." Jenny muttered as she slipped out of her heels and sat in the large leather chair behind her desk.

Jenny sat for awhile enjoying the silence, knowing that her phone would not ring for at least a day.

After a few minutes of relaxation Jenny got up and headed to her bedroom. She was so tired, and she crawled into her bed and fell asleep instantly.

The sound of chimes woke Jenny. At least she thought it was chimes. She was too groggy to tell. Jenny sat up in bed and listened for the mystery noise. Just outside her bedroom door Jenny saw a slight movement. She reached for her weapon and held it firmly. This was not the first time her house had been broken into.

Jenny gasped slightly when she saw a woman standing next to her. Jenny's mind was racing. How could she have possibly moved that fast without Jenny noticing? It was next to impossible. The woman was oddly dressed, wearing something that looked like what Abby Sciuto might wear.

Jenny raised her weapon slowly as the woman stood there silently.

"Don't be scared." The woman said in a calm voice, and Jenny noticed her slight smile.

"I'm not." Jenny said coldly.

"Yes, you are I can see it in your eyes." The woman replied.

"Give me one reason why I'm not supposed to be scared." Jenny retorted, hoping she could distract the woman long enough to figure out another plan.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Shannon explained as she levitated slightly, and twirled so Jenny could see that she was transparent.

Jenny dropped her weapon back onto her bedside table and wordlessly got out of bed, a shocked and confused expression on her face. She couldn't explain it, but she felt she could trust this woman, this complete stranger.

"That's it....just follow me." Shannon coaxed gently.

"What do I need help with?" Jenny asked as the woman stopped near the fireplace in Jenny's bedroom.

"Same thing everybody else does...life and the business of living it." Shannon explained.

"I don't get it." Jenny finally confessed.

"Jenny, I am the first of three visitors. Three spirits are going to help you tonight. My job is to show you the past." Shannon explained.

"Is Mrs. Belgrave behind this?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Shannon asked.

"My ninth grade English Literature teacher. It was the only class I ever got a B in...she said that if I only applied myself I'd learn to love the classics, and this sounds a lot like "_A Christmas Carol_." Jenny explained.

"It is a lot like that, but I can assure you that I don't even know who Mrs. Belgrave is." Shannon replied.

"Good, she's not exactly a social person." Jenny remarked.

"Lovely." Shannon said jokingly.

"If it helps any I really hated my physics professor in college." Shannon said as she looked at Jenny.

"Ewww! I can't believe you even took physics!" Jenny said with a giggle.

Jenny stopped short. She had known this woman, this spirit for about ten minutes. It was obvious that she knew everything about Jenny, but Jenny knew so little about her.

"Do you have a name?" Jenny asked.

Shannon knew this moment would come, and she dreaded it even though she really had nothing to fear.

"Shannon." The spirit said simply.

"Lovely to meet you." Jenny said as she stuck her hand out.

"The handshake thing doesn't work so well on my end." Shannon explained sheepishly.

"Understandable." Jenny said as she retracted her hand, staring at the spirit. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"Shannon, do you have a last name?" Jenny asked quietly, fearing the reply.

"Gibbs." Shannon said in a low whisper as her gaze met Jenny's and their eyes locked.

"Good, you'll be able to understand me a lot better than most people." Jenny teased. She was trying to shake off any of the awkwardness that could arise from such an occasion.

"Life with Jethro is a rewarding challenge." Shannon said with a knowing smirk.

"Let's get going!" Jenny said happily.

Shannon snapped her fingers and Jenny was transported to a faraway time and place.

"Jennifer!" Her mother's voice resonated sharply through the almost empty streets.

"Mama!" Jenny yelled when she realized she had gotten too far away from her parents, a young Jenny Shepard was clutching her doll in one hand and waving towards her parents with the other.

The little girl of five stopped in her tracks and waited for her mother and father to catch up to her.

"Jennifer! What have I told you about that! I don't like it when you run off at home!" Elanor Shepard scolded her daughter.

"I won't mommy I promise." Jenny said as she stared sheepishly at the ground.

"You better not. You know Santa has elves that come and take toys away from naughty children." Her father scolded.

"Daddy! I will behave." Jenny said in her best voice.

"I know you will angel." Jasper Shepard said as he bent down and picked her up.

"Daddy! Can we climb it today! Please?" Jenny begged as she and her parents neared the Eiffel Tower. She knew it was Christmas Day and the tower's observation deck would not be crowded.

"You and I can." Jasper said as he shot a knowing glance at Elanor.

"You and Daddy will have fun." Elanor said as she tried to catch up to her daughter and husband.

"She looks so pale." Jenny whispered to Shannon.

"She never let on...did she?" Shannon asked.

"I was nineteen before I knew how." Jenny explained.

"At five you would have hardly remembered." Shannon explained.

"I always felt responsible once I figured it out." Jenny said as she let the dark secret slip. She had never told anyone not even Jethro.

"You can't do that to yourself." Shannon said as she tried to comfort Jenny who now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"The doctors all told her, that I was to be the only child. She shouldn't have been so risky, but she was too stubborn. She did it anyway. I remember walking around in a daze for weeks afterward when I finally tracked down her death certificate. It was hard to believe that in modern times a woman and child could die in childbirth." Jenny said sadly.

"Maybe if I hadn't begged for a little brother." Jenny added as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"All children beg for little brothers and sisters, Kelly used to ask for one every year for Christmas." Shannon said with a grin.

Jenny looked at Shannon with a small smile. Jethro was wonderful with children, it must have been delightful to watch him with Kelly.

"He was such a good father." Shannon lamented.

"I can only imagine." Jenny said.

"We were in Paris, and it was beautiful." Jenny said as she watched her father take her to the observation area of the Tower.

"Christmas in Paris, how lucky!" Shannon exclaimed.

"My father was stationed there." Jenny explained.

"Strange isn't it." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers and they were transported to another Christmas scene, this one in Paris, but years later.

"Oh Jethro! It's beautiful!" Jenny cooed as she held up a white cashmere jacket. It was Christmas morning and Jethro had given her the best present ever.

"It will look beautiful on you." Jethro whispered as Jenny stood up and helped Jenny put the coat on.

"I loved that coat so much...then like an idiot I had to lose it in an airport." Jenny said bitterly.

"Losing that coat was the best mistake of your life." Shannon reminded Jenny.

"The code, from when I was kidnapped, it saved me. He was the only one who could have known." Jenny said.

Shannon snapped her fingers again. They were still in Europe and Jenny recognized the young woman sitting in a chair by the fire, it was a slightly younger version of herself. She was sleeping soundly, and Jethro gently lay a blanket over her and kissed her forehead gently. He grabbed a pillow off of a nearby couch and curled up at the bottom of the chair where Jenny lay sleeping. He wanted to be by her side all night long.

"He's so sweet!" Both women cooed in unison.

"He used to do that, when Kelly had colic. After she'd fall asleep I'd just collapse in the rocking chair in her nursery. Jethro would find me sleeping, and he'd cover me up and prop a pillow behind my neck. I'd find him huddled between the crib and the dresser, sleeping on the floor." Shannon reminisced.

"Have you ever noticed, how he always puts himself last?" Jenny said with a grin.

"It's why I fell in love with him." Shannon said quickly.

Jenny smiled and her spirit soared. It was why she had loved him so much too. In fact, it was why she still loved him.

"That was our last Christmas together. We shared three of them. Ducky arranged for us to stay in Switzerland that year. The Director gave us time off and he wanted us to enjoy ourselves. That chateau was beautiful." Jenny said wistfully.

"It doesn't have to be your last. Maybe you get a second chance. Maybe you can make it right for those of us who don't have the opportunity." Shannon said as she stood there facing Jenny.

Jenny's jaw dropped slightly at the suggestion.

"You want me to hook up with him?" Jenny asked in shock.

"He deserves to be happy. Actually, I've been waiting a long time to say this. A very long time. I know his track record. He's a bit reckless when it comes to wives. You're the only one I've ever really approved of. In fact I've often thought that you're better than all of them combined." Shannon explained.

Jenny looked at Shannon and smiled. Although it was a genuine compliment, Jenny still didn't understand it completely.

"You're way better for him than that...oh what was her name...Hollis?" Shannon said as she looked at Jenny.

Jenny howled in laughter. It was true, nobody really liked Hollis Mann.

"They're not bad women, not a one of them, it's just that they don't deserve him." Shannon elaborated.

"You really like me that much?" Jenny asked happily.

"Yep." Shannon said quickly.

"Why?" Jenny asked wondering what she had ever done to make such a good impression.

"You're a bit like me." Shannon said.

"How so?" Jenny asked with curiosity.

"You can put him in his place." Shannon explained as the women shared a knowing smile.

Jethro was a remarkable man, but sometimes he needed knocked down a peg.

"It's a tough job but somebody has to do it." Jenny teased.

"Well Jenny, it's time for me to go. You have a few more visitors lined up." Shannon explained as she snapped her fingers and they returned to Jenny's room.

"Shannon, it was really great to have met you. Thanks for reminding me of all the good times." Jenny said.

"You're welcome." Shannon said as she began to drift away.

"One more thing..." Jenny began as Shannon stopped.

"He loves you, and Kelly. He misses you every minute of every day." Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know." Shannon said as she disappeared.

Jenny stood there in her cold bedroom. It was miraculous really. It could have been awkward and uncomfortable, but wasn't. Getting to meet Shannon's spirit had been delightful. Now Jenny braced herself for the next visitor.

"Agent Cassidy?" Jenny squeaked as a blond spirit in a red dress appeared right before her eyes.

"It's just Paula." The spirit reminded Jenny.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. You were..." Jenny trailed off.

"The first agent lost after you became Director." Paula completed the sentence.

"You're here to show me the present aren't you?" Jenny said knowingly.

"I am." Paula said as she snapped her fingers.

They were in the backseat of Jethro's car. Jenny and Jethro were in the front and Gibbs was driving.

"Dinner at Ducky's house...always interesting." Jenny said with a look of amusement on her face

"Sure is". Jethro replied.

"So...want to come in for a drink? I've got a new bottle of bourbon." Jenny said invitingly.

"No thanks Jen. I've got a big day tomorrow. I want to be at the office early." Jethro said, denying the invitation.

Jenny tried to hide her disappointment.

"Well thanks for the ride." Jenny said as she got out of the car and headed into her house.

"Anything wrong with this picture?" Paula asked accusingly.

"Nope." Jenny said, knowing that Gibbs usually denied her requests to join him for a drink.

"How about now?" Paula said as she snapped her fingers. They were in Jenny's house. She had made her way into the study and had started drinking bourbon directly from the bottle.

Bottle in hand Jenny made her way to her desk and opened a drawer. She retrieved a picture of her and Jethro. His arm was wrapped around her, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They had been so happy and so carefree then.

Jenny cried and cried as she stared at the picture and drank her bourbon.

"It's pathetic. I know." Jenny said as she rolled her eyes at Paula.

"You do it every year, it is pathetic...and just think, you left him." Paula said accusingly.

"Enough!" Jenny yelled.

Paula snapped her fingers and the returned Jenny to her bedroom.

"I can't say that I'm proud of myself." Jenny said as she hung her head.

"You can change it." Paula said as she began to disappear.

"Paula! Thank-you!" Jenny shouted as she turned to see a dark haired woman standing in her bedroom next to the fireplace.

"And you must be the future." Jenny said with a giggle.

"Most people call me Kate." The woman explained.

Jenny's eyes widened. She knew right away that it was Kate Todd.

"Kate! It's good to finally meet you!" Jenny said happily.

"It's good to meet you Director." Kate said with enthusiasm.

"It would be better if you were alive." Jenny said quickly.

"Only the living think like that. Heaven is wonderful." Kate replied.

"Oh good, the pastor wasn't wrong." Jenny said happily knowing that every sermon she had been forced to listen to as a child had actually meant something.

"Can we begin?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Kate said with a smile as she snapped her fingers.

Jenny recognized her surroundings instantly. They were in Jethro's bedroom. Jenny smiled at Kate.

"I always loved his satin sheets." Jenny said as she looked at the deep burgundy red bedspread and soft sheets she had become familiar with years ago.

"Me too." Kate quipped quickly, not even thinking.

Jenny stared at the spirit in shock.

"If I could I think I would be blushing right now." Kate said softly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jenny said.

"I appreciate that." Kate said as she admonished herself for not being careful.

In the distance Jenny could hear the soft pitter-patter of feet running towards the bedroom.

A small boy, with curly blond hair no older than three ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa visited!" The boy shouted.

"Mmmphhh! I'm up!" Jethro grunted as he sat up in bed and hugged the boy.

"Daddy! I can't wait to see if I got a bike!" Joey shouted.

"There's only one way to find out." Jethro said as he got out of bed.

"Let's not wake mommy up yet." Jethro said softly.

They had planned it the night before, anything to buy her a few minutes of rest, especially on Christmas Day. Clearly she had pretended to sleep through the commotion.

"Let's go make her some tea." Jethro said as he grabbed his robe and pulled it on over his pajamas.

"Does the baby like tea too?" Joey asked as he reached for his father's hand and they headed towards the kitchen.

"The baby loves tea...especially this kind." Jethro said as he pulled a box of peppermint tea from the cupboard. It was the only thing that calmed his wife's stomach these days.

"Can I have hot cocoa?" Joey asked excitedly as the tea kettle whistled.

"You've been so patient, and such a big help, you certainly can." Jethro said as he reached for the cocoa mix and a cup with a lid.

"Be careful." Jethro said as he grabbed a tray and loaded it with his coffee, Joey's cocoa, and the tea.

Joey hung back a few steps and carefully stayed out of his father's way.

"Go get her!" Jethro whispered as he let his son run back into the master bedroom.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Joey said as he climbed into the big bed.

"I'm up." A female voice said groggily.

Jenny smiled and looked at Kate from the far corner of the room. Jenny couldn't wait to see herself in the future, especially her pregnant self.

Jenny stared in horror as a woman with long brown hair emerged from under the comforter. With one hand the woman gratefully accepted the tea, and with the other she brushed her curls off of her face.

Jenny recoiled in astonishment.

"Commander Coleman?" Jenny shrieked.

"Actually it's Commander Gibbs." Kate corrected.

Jenny watched in stony silence as Faith, Jethro and Joey sat in the big bed and sipped their drinks.

"That was nice." Faith said as she leaned over Joey and kissed Jethro on the lips.

"Time for presents!" Faith said happily as she got out of bed, a slight bump evident beneath her nightgown.

"Yay!" Joey yelled.

"What the hell just happened?" Jenny demanded angrily as Kate snapped her fingers and they returned to Jenny's bedroom.

"They were working on a case together. She was actually being cooperative for once. One thing led to another, and they both went out for coffee one night, and talked about losing their spouses. For the first time ever, he felt like somebody understood him." Kate explained.

"She was married?" Jenny asked, she had no idea.

"Yep, he died in Afghanistan." Kate added.

"How awful for her." Jenny said sympathetically.

"Kate...how do I fix this?" Jenny asked as she began to cry.

"I don't know...I know that it can be fixed, but the right choices are up to you." Kate said as she disappeared.

Jenny Shepard made her way back to bed slowly, for the first time ever she was unsure of her future.

**Up Next:** Gibbs!

.


	8. Gibbs' Adventure!

**Author's Note**: I don't own it! Please enjoy Gibbs' encounter with three spirits, also thanks for all of the nice reviews! I appreciate the feedback!

Jethro Gibbs sighed heavily and removed the unopened bottle of bourbon from the brown paper bag it was in. He headed to the basement. It was Christmas Eve, and he had every intention of celebrating his own way. It had started fifteen years ago, out of necessity, but over time it had changed from a bitter reminder to a happy occasion filled with memories of Christmases past.

Every year on Christmas Eve Jethro would stay awake until dawn, drinking bourbon and working on his boat. The first Christmas without Shannon and Kelly had been almost unbearable. He hadn't slept at all, and he had taken his frustrations out on a poor defenseless shell of a boat. Over the years things had changed. Wives had come and gone, all of them sympathetic, but none of them able to understand the tradition. He had only fallen asleep on one Christmas Eve since then. He had been with Jenny in Switzerland, and as soon as she was asleep Jethro had curled up next to her by the fireplace and silently cried himself to sleep as Jenny dreamed unaware that Jethro was in so much agony.

It seemed easier that way, not telling people. It was a lot to explain, and nobody could understand exactly what he had endured. The only other people who could understand his pain were those who had lost a spouse and child. Jethro had never met anybody else in his unique situation, and he was thankful for that. At least it meant that very few people had endured the same fate as he had.

Jethro made his way into the basement and flipped on the lights. He smiled as he placed the old cassette tape into an even older tape deck. The sound filled the basement, and Jethro's lips curled up at the corners in a small but distinctive smile. He waited for the song to end, and then he heard the familiar voice.

"_Hi Daddy! It's us, me and mommy!" Kelly's voice said happily._

"_Hello Jethro!" Shannon's voice interjected._

"_Mommy thought you and your friends might like this. It's going to be a whole tape of me playing Christmas carols. I started with silent night because it's your favorite. I hope you get to have fun on Christmas Day! Mommy said that Santa knows where Kuwait is and that he's going to visit you too!" Kelly's voice was full of enthusiasm and joy. She loved to play the piano._

"_Santa also knows if you've been good or bad!" Shannon teased._

"_He does, and I guess that I've been very good. Maybe Santa will send me a dog." Kelly said happily._

"_Kelly, what did Santa say when he visited us at the Christmas party yesterday?" Shannon said._

"_That I have to wait and see about it when my Daddy gets home, because it takes a lot of work to make a dog happy, and my Dad will show me how to take care of the dog and how to potty train him!" Kelly said with a giggle._

Gibbs chuckled at the memory. It was one of the last decisions that he and Shannon had made together. They had decided that when he came back they would get a dog. Kelly had been so excited, and Jethro was sad that it was never meant to be. One of their good friends had played Santa at a neighborhood Christmas party that year, and when Kelly had asked for a dog, Santa had magically said the right thing. Shannon had been grateful, because without Jethro's will power she was dangerously close to going out and getting a dog before he returned.

"_That's right...and without further ado, may we present to you...the Gibbs family Christmas." Shannon said proudly._

"_We love you!" Shannon and Kelly said happily._

The sounds of jingle bells filled the basement as Kelly played the piano, and Shannon accompanied her with a small set of bells. Jethro smiled as he opened the bourbon and took a small sip. He reached for a planing tool. It was the first of many times he'd listen to the tape that night. It had brought such joy to his unit when it had arrived in his care package that year. Everybody was desperate for something that reminded them of home. Some men had gotten cookies, or photos, but Jethro's gift had been the best of all. They played that tape all day long on Christmas.

That was how Jethro's night went. Working on his boat, smiling at the memories of a few brief but wonderful years with Shannon and Kelly. Stopping every now and then to sip a bit of bourbon.

Jethro knew that it was approaching midnight. He loved midnight especially. Shannon and he had always exchanged their gifts right at midnight. It was a tradition that had started when they both realized they'd be up late wrapping gifts anyway.

The sound of chimes startled Jethro. He quickly reached for his gun, which was snugly holstered at his hip. He was inside the boat frame working, and he could just sense a presence.

"You won't be needing that." A woman's voice said over the music.

"I didn't even hear you...is Jimmy Choo making silent stilettos these days?" Jethro asked assuming that it was Jenny. She had a watch that obnoxiously chimed the hours. It had driven him nuts in Europe.

Jethro waited for the sarcastic remark. He knew that Jenny would never expect him to know who Jimmy Choo was, but Tony had explained it to him a few weeks ago when Jenny had strutted through the office in purple alligator-skin stilettos.

"I've never been one for heels." The voice replied.

"Yeah right." Jethro said as he strained to hear her over the music.

"You really should watch your tone." She replied.

"We're not at the office." Jethro remarked as he made his way out from underneath the boat.

Just as he was waiting for the snide remark Jethro stopped in his tracks. Jenny wasn't in his basement she was nowhere to be found. Instead Jethro saw another red head. One he hadn't seen in years. He blinked twice, but she was still there, and then he looked at his workbench and eyed the bottle of bourbon. There were only a few sips missing.

"Shannon?" Jethro asked in a quiet whisper.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Shannon said with a grimace. She hated his full name. It was the first thing they had in common. He hated his name, and so did she. In fact, she called him "Gibbs" more often than she had called him Jethro.

"It can't be you." Jethro said quickly.

"It is." Shannon said as she stood there in the basement.

"Can I hug you?" Jethro asked hopefully.

"No. It doesn't work that way." Shannon explained.

Jethro stood there silently. A hug would have been so nice, but for now he'd take what he'd been given. Just her presence made him happy.

Jethro stared back at her. She was slightly transparent, and wearing something that looked like what Abby had worn earlier in the week.

"Have you met somebody named Abigail Elaine Sciuto?" Jethro asked quickly.

"I was at her house earlier, she dressed me." Shannon explained.

"You were at...her house?" Jethro asked in astonishment.

"Yep." Shannon said plainly.

"Shannon...it's really you, isn't it?" Jethro asked as he began to realize that this was no hoax.

"It is..and I can prove it too." The woman said with a familiar smile.

"Really?" Jethro asked as he arched an eyebrow and looked at Shannon.

"Yeah, you have a birthmark right on your right..."Shannon smirked as she said it but she was cut off.

"Okay! I get it!" Jethro said as he interrupted Shannon.

"You always used to blush about that." Shannon said with a grin.

"Shannon...if you're here, and I'm here, and you've been gone for fifteen years then that means...Oh my God...I'm dying." Jethro said as he dropped the sandpaper from his hand and moved closer to Shannon.

"You will do nothing of the sort." Shannon explained.

"I won't?" Jethro asked incredulously.

"Don't be embarrassed. Ducky thought he was dying too." Shannon said with a giggle.

"You met Ducky and Abby?" Jethro asked as he approached Shannon.

"I've met the whole team." Shannon said simply.

"No way." Jethro said softly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Even Jenny." Shannon said as she waited for any sign of emotion.

Jethro looked at the floor, he couldn't bear to look at her.

"It's fine. In fact it's more than fine. You should be with her. You do have to move on after all." Shannon explained.

"Yeah, but she let me go." Jethro explained.

"Jethro, that's why I'm here. Tonight is about second chances. You need to review your past, present and future. Life can change, the hands of fate never stop. If you make some good choices now, you may have a happy future." Shannon explained.

"Where's Kelly?" Jethro demanded. If he got to see Shannon then he wanted to see Kelly too.

"She's far to young for something like this. She gets to stay put. Trust me she's having fun." Shannon explained.

"I want to see her!" Jethro pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jethro. That's not how this works." Shannon explained.

"How what works?" Gibbs asked.

"This." Shannon said as she snapped her fingers.

Jethro was transported along with Shannon. He recognized the cramped but clean apartment immediately. Jethro groaned and rolled his eyes at Shannon.

"On-base housing at Quantico." They both said in one voice.

"Look!" Jethro said happily.

Shannon and Jethro turned to see younger versions of themselves sitting in the corner of the living room, under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas." Shannon said as she smiled and handed Jethro a small box.

Jethro tore through the paper and opened the box. His eyes grew wide and he looked back up at his young wife.

"Really? When?" Jethro said as he produced a tiny camouflage bib from the box.

"July ninth." Shannon said proudly as Jethro wrapped her in a hug.

"This is the best present ever." A young Gibbs whispered as he hugged Shannon.

"It is still my favorite." Jethro said softly as he looked at Shannon.

"Mine too." Shannon said softly as she snapped her fingers.

A sharp wail pierced through the air, and Jethro looked around the same crowded apartment.

"I bet the neighbors loved us...the walls were paper thin." Shannon said as she rolled her eyes.

Baby toys were everywhere and in the only bedroom was a tiny crib. A small walkway was barely big enough for Shannon to fit through as she picked Kelly up out of her crib. Sharing one bedroom with a five-month old had it's challenges.

"Merry Christmas baby." Shannon cooed as she held her daughter.

"Merry first Christmas." Jethro said as he appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, still in his uniform, grinning.

"How was it?"Shannon asked.

"Slow, thankfully." Jethro said as he made his way over to Shannon and Kelly and kissed them both.

"Let's go open presents!" Shannon said happily, knowing that a five month old didn't really understand Christmas.

Kelly blew a bubble in delight and the trio made their way to the living room.

After they had helped Kelly open a few toys and new outfits Shannon sat back on the couch and relaxed.

"One more gift." Jethro said as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Jethro...we said no big gifts this year, we were supposed to use our money for Kelly." Shannon said. She and Jethro had already exchanged small presents at midnight before he had headed off to work. She figured the envelope was a gift certificate to get her hair or nails done. A nice perk yes, but not necessary.

"I did." Jethro said quietly as he picked up Kelly so she could open the envelope.

Shannon opened the envelope and stared at the letter that was inside. She began jumping up and down and crying.

"We got a house!" Shannon said as she waved the paper in the air.

"Did you hear that baby Kelly? We get a house to ourselves!" Shannon said as she kissed the top of Kelly's head.

"Read the rest of it." Jethro said as Shannon read the letter.

"I can't believe he did that for us." Shannon said in awe.

"He wants us to be happy, and with your school loans, we couldn't do it on our own." Jethro explained.

"My dad...is...amazing!" Shannon said as she began to cry.

"How did you do this without me knowing?" Shannon asked suspiciously.

"Anything is possible when you're in love." Jethro explained as Kelly giggled.

"Isn't it sad when not all Christmases can be so happy?" Shannon said as she snapped her fingers.

A red-head was standing in front of a large plate-glass window. Tears were silently streaming down her eyes.

"Steph...we're about to get started." A man's voice said quietly.

"I"ll be right there." Stephanie Gibbs replied. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and headed to the dinner table with her family.

"You've got to let it go, you left him after all." Stephanie's sister Patty said as they cleared the dishes.

"Enough! Patty it's Christmas Day, leave her alone she's been through enough already." Their mother scolded.

"Mom, I didn't leave him, he made it impossible for me to stay." Stephanie explained sadly.

"This too shall pass." Stephanie's mother said gently as the women tried their best to enjoy Christmas.

"I let her go home alone that year, it was a big mistake." Jethro said as he looked at the scene sadly.

"She really loved you." Shannon explained.

"I loved her too." Jethro retorted.

"You did make it impossible for her to stay." Shannon reminded him.

"I was busy doing my job." Jethro explained.

"No, you were busy being passive-aggressive and silent. You've held everybody at arm's length since Kelly and I died. Eventually you've got to take the big risk, and let somebody in...completely." Shannon explained.

"How?" Jethro asked as Shannon snapped her fingers. They returned to the basement.

"I don't know. I can't make that choice, but you've got to start re-examining how you're living your life. Jethro, you're a great investigator, and a good man, but if you ever want to be truly happy you need to figure out how to open up." Shannon explained.

"Every time I do I feel guilty." Jethro explained.

"You shouldn't." Shannon said quickly

"I don't understand. It should have been me. I should have died." Jethro said as tears began to stream down his cheeks. This was almost too much to handle.

"Oh Jethro! Don't cry!" Shannon said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Shannon...I can't believe I wasn't there to stop everything." Jethro said as he began to sob.

"Jethro...it's fine. This was meant to be. It was fate. Look at what you do for a living. If you weren't here none of those people would be in jail. Your life is worth living, your life must go on." Shannon explained.

"You and Kelly...your lives were worth something too." Jethro said as he continued crying.

"They were. Our purpose, our time...it was up. We had to go home." Shannon said as she pointed towards Heaven.

"But why?" Jethro pressed.

"We will never know." Shannon said as she began to fade off.

"Don't go! Don't leave me again!" Jethro wailed as he reached for Shannon.

"I have to. My time is up!" Shannon yelled as she floated off.

"I will always love you!" Jethro screamed as he fell to the floor of his basement and sobbed. After she had left Jethro couldn't help but think what a joy, and what in insult it had been at the same time. Seeing her again, then taking her away. It had been almost cruel.

"Come on. Stand up, let's dry those tears." A female voice whispered.

Jethro looked up to see Paula Cassidy standing in his basement. She too was slightly transparent. She was wearing a red cocktail dress and heels.

"You're here for something aren't you?" Jethro said as he stood up.

"Yep. Shannon took care of the past, and I'm here to take care of the present." Paula explained.

"Paula...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Jethro said as he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"You weren't supposed to. We all have to leave this world eventually. Dying was my fate." Paula said with just a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I've been hearing a lot about this fate stuff today." Jethro said skeptically.

"Kelly loves Heaven." Paula said reassuringly.

"I know." Jethro said trying to smile, knowing that Kelly was happy.

"Ready?" Paula asked as she snapped her fingers.

"Yep." Jethro said as he nodded.

Jethro watched as Abby made herself a pancake on Christmas morning, she was all alone. Then he watched as Tony slept off a wild night and waited for Ducky's party. Then Ziva was all by herself too, watching cartoons. McGee was hastily wrapping presents for his family, but he woke up to an empty apartment. Ducky was in a big house all by himself, busily preparing for his guests. Jenny was sitting in her study, playing with an old music box, and drinking Scotch at nine am, undoubtedly thinking of her father and waiting for Jethro to pick her up.

"Notice anything?" Paula asked.

"Yep...they're all alone it's so sad." Jethro commented.

"They're alone, because of you, that is with the exception of Ducky of course. He's stubborn and makes his own bad decisions." Paula joked.

"Me?" Jethro asked in disbelief.

"They're afraid of disappointing you." Paula added.

"They could never disappoint me, I love them too much." Jethro said in retaliation.

"Then why are they all adhering to Rule number twelve?" Paula asked patronizingly.

"What?" Jethro asked, when it suddenly became clear to him.

He was interfering with fate. He was keeping the people he loved away from each other.

"I was just trying to protect them!" Jethro yelled at Paula.

"I understand that." Paula said calmly.

"I guess, I'm just nervous. What if our little NCIS family didn't survive. One bad break-up or fight is all it takes to ruin everything." Jethro said knowingly.

"If the family doesn't last then maybe it's fate." Paula said dryly.

"They're all I have!" Jethro said angrily.

"And who's fault is that?" Paula said as she snapped her fingers and returned to the basement with Gibbs.

"Mine." Jethro grumbled knowingly.

"Take your time, think about it." Paula said as she drifted off.

"We miss you!" Jethro yelled as Paula disappeared.

"She knows that. We all know that." Jethro jumped as Kate Todd's voice resonated through his ears.

"Katie!" Jethro used the pet name he had reserved for her.

"Gibbs...I'm here to help you." Kate explained.

"I know. Shannon and Paula told me." Gibbs said plainly.

"You guys need all the help you can get...this business of living has been rough lately." Kate said as Jethro stared at her.

She was slightly transparent like Shannon and Paula, but Kate was wearing a long white nightgown.

"That is not appealing at all." Jethro said as he pointed at Kate's outfit.

"They're standard issue." Kate explained.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, Abby dressed Shannon and Tony dressed Paula." Kate explained with a smile.

"Kate...you know, just because it's Christmas and all, and as a token of my appreciation for your help I'd let you do it just this once." Gibbs said with a wicked grin.

"Is it where it's always been?" Kate asked as she smiled back at Gibbs in understanding.

Jethro nodded, and in a flash Kate disappeared.

Jethro sat on the workbench and waited patiently.

Kate returned moments later, and Jethro howled with laughter when he saw her.

"Looks better on you." Jethro teased.

"I never realized how heavy they were." Kate said as she twirled around.

"Hot too." Jethro elaborated.

"I don't feel temperature." Kate reminded him.

"Okay." Jethro said not understanding completely.

"I never knew I could pull this off." Kate said happily.

"It suits you...no pun intended." Jethro said as Kate snapped her fingers.

Jethro was standing in the foyer of Jenny's brownstone. The bannister was wrapped in garland and red bows. A large tree decorated one corner and people were milling about.

"Goodnight! Thanks for coming!" Jenny yelled as her guests filed out.

"I can tell...what's bothering you? You haven't been yourself all day." Jenny said as she practically interrogated a man standing next to her. He was in his early fifties, and still handsome for his age.

"Let's go to the study." The man directed as Jenny headed towards the familiar and comfortable room.

"So what is it." Jenny demanded as they settled onto the large leather couch.

"I wanted to wait to tell you, but it looks like things are going to start happening tomorrow morning." The man explained.

"What kind of things Robert?" Jenny pressed as she reached for his hand.

"He wasn't supposed to say anything, but Dylan Roberts told me that they're closing in. It's just a matter of paperwork now." Robert explained.

"Closing in on what?" Jenny asked.

"The largest campaign funding scam in American history." Robert added.

"Yeah...so?" Jenny asked slightly angry that her husband had tarnished Christmas Day.

"It's a whole dogpile. Senators, congressmen, judges, you name it...everybody is on the wanted list now." Robert explained with a sigh.

Jenny exhaled sharply. She knew what this meant. Some of their dearest friends were going to be under the microscope and media scrutiny for a long time.

"Who?" Jenny asked, trying to prepare herself.

Robert listed off some names, and Jenny wasn't surprised, they had all seemed dishonest in one way or another.

"And at the very top of the pyramid?" Jenny asked with an arched eyebrow as she leaned into Robert.

"Me." Robert Boyle said sadly.

Jenny sat upright and stared at her husband coldly. She had trusted him. She had _loved_ him, and this is how he'd betray her. Jenny reached one hand back and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Get out of my house!" Jenny demanded angrily as she pointed at the front door.

"Jenny...we can fix this. I made a mistake. I want to turn myself in and just serve the time. We can move past this." Robert pleaded. He rested a hand gently on Jenny's arm.

"Get out now!" Jenny screamed as she pointed at the door.

"Jenny...don't do this." Robert begged. He gripped Jenny's arm so hard that it was sure to leave bruises the next day.

"You...asshole!" Jenny screamed as she yanked her arm free, then tore her engagement ring and wedding band off and threw them at Robert's face.

The shiny diamond bounced off of his forehead and onto the tiled floor.

"Jenny! Calm down! Your security detail is going to get worried." Robert said in a nervous voice.

Jenny's eyes lit up. To her security details were like furniture. Always there, she had hardly noticed them. She got a great idea, all thanks to her half-wit husband.

"Help!" Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs. It was all she had to do. Two agents burst into the study, their weapons drawn.

"Director?" The one man asked in confusion. It was just Robert, and he was standing there with tears streaming down his face.

Jenny made her way to her desk and opened the top drawer. She tossed a pair of handcuffs at one agent.

"Arrest him!" Jenny said as she pointed at Robert.

"Jenny!" Robert shouted.

"Director?" Both agents questioned.

"Do it, it's a direct order." Jenny barked at the agents.

The one agent holstered his weapon, and was shocked when Robert didn't resist arrest. He stood there and allowed himself to be cuffed by the men who protected his house and his wife.

"Take him in. He's being held on fraud, money laundering, conspiracy charges, and the assault of the Director of a Federal Agency." Jenny said dryly as she rolled up her sleeve so the agents could see the bruises in the shape of finger marks.

"Yes ma'am." The two agents replied as they led Robert out of the house in handcuffs.

As soon as the house was empty Jenny collapsed in her desk chair and sobbed.

Kate snapped her fingers and they returned to Jethro's basement.

"Oh my God...Katie, can I fix this?" Jethro asked once he realized that Jenny was doomed. He didn't want her to live that life, she'd regret it and never trust herself afterwards.

"I am not sure how, but yes you can fix it. The choice is yours though." Kate warned.

"Kate..thanks...I'm sorry for everything." Jethro said wistfully.

"Don't be sorry." Kate said as she began to fade away.

"Do you want this back? You made it yourself." Kate said as she pointed at the ghillie suit she was wearing.

"Nope, it's all yours." Jethro said happily.

"Thanks! Expect one more visitor." Kate said as she disappeared.

"I'll miss you!" Jethro yelled as Kate drifted away.

"We will meet again someday!" Kate yelled back.

Jethro smiled, knowing it was the truth.

Jethro stood in his basement slightly confused. There were only supposed to be three visitors, but Kate had said somebody else was on their way. Jethro figured maybe one of the team members that was actually alive would visit him. Most likely Tony, he'd probably be partying all night.

A sharp tug on Jethro's pant leg caused him to look down. His face widened into a smile when he saw Kelly standing there. It was then that he realized that the basement was no longer dingy and dim, but bright and clean.

"Kelly?" Jethro asked in amazement as he stared at his young daughter.

Kelly only giggled.

"You look so pretty." Jethro said as he admired her neatly curled red hair and white sundress.

"Doesn't she?" Shannon commented as she appeared next to Jethro.

Kelly grinned up at her mother. Shannon nodded at her daughter. Kelly tugged on her dad's pant leg again, and motioned for him to pick her up.

"I can't...you're not solid." Jethro said as he looked at Kelly sadly.

"Just try it." Shannon coaxed.

Jethro bent down and picked Kelly up. Much to his delight she was actually solid, and it felt good to hold her again. He stared into his daughter's green eyes.

"Are you listening to mommy?" Jethro asked.

Kelly nodded.

"Are you having fun? Thinking of me a lot?" Jethro asked.

Kelly nodded twice.

"Jethro, she can't talk. It was part of the deal I made. You could either hold her or talk to her...but not both. I figured you missed the hugs." Shannon explained.

"Thanks!" Jethro said as he looked at Shannon happily.

"So don't you think it's cool that mommy got to help me?" Jethro asked Kelly.

The little girl nodded, and Jethro delighted in holding and hugging her. She didn't need to talk.

"I'm so glad. If you can't be here, I want you to be happy wherever you are." Jethro said softly.

"We know that." Shannon said as Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Do you have friends up there? How does that work?" Jethro asked.

Kelly nodded. She did have friends.

"It is sad, tragic really. There's a lot of people her age. She hangs out with them while I do boring mommy stuff." Shannon explained.

"That's good...I think." Jethro said not sure if anything about death, especially dying young was good.

"Helps the adjustment process." Shannon said knowingly.

The sound of chimes echoed somewhere in the distance.

"We have to go. They'd only let us pull this off for so long." Shannon explained.

Jethro hugged Kelly as tight as he could manage.

"Do I get to hug you too?" Jethro asked as he eyed Shannon. A group hug would have been so nice.

"No, I gave up all my privileges except speech for Kelly. I wanted her to see you. My promise was the only thing that got us here." Shannon explained.

Jethro clung to Kelly. Letting her go one last time would be so hard, but he was grateful for the opportunity.

"Daddy loves you...a lot." Jethro said as he looked at Kelly.

Kelly only nodded.

"We love you too!" Shannon said as she reached for Kelly gently.

Shannon held Kelly in her arms and the two began to disappear from Jethro's sight.

"I will always love you, and I will never forget this." Jethro said as he watched the women he loved most disappear.

Jethro stood in his basement for a few minutes trying to process what had just occurred. The sensation for sleep overwhelmed him, and he had no choice but to go to sleep and hope it wasn't a dream.

**Up Next:** Epilogue!


	9. The Finale!

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is...the finale, and I must say I had so much fun writing this story! Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Abby Sciuto rolled over in her coffin and yawned. She had slept soundly, even after her ghostly encounters from the previous evening. The sound of her phone ringing startled Abby.

"McGee?" Abby said as she stifled a yawn.

"Good morning...Merry Christmas." Tim McGee said happily.

"Same to you." Abby said as she got out of her coffin.

"Abby, I was wondering...and you don't have to feel obligated. I was thinking maybe you would like to come to breakfast with me this morning. My mom always complains about having so much left over food, and Sarah will be home." Tim McGee explained.

Abby smiled to herself. She'd never met McGee's parents before, but she adored Sarah.

"I'd like that. I can be ready in twenty minutes." Abby said happily as she hung up her phone.

"Great. I'll pick you up." McGee said happily as he tried to hide the excitement in his voice.

"_It's only breakfast_." Tim McGee reminded himself as he drove towards Abby's apartment.

Abby Sciuto stood in front of her open closet. She wanted to wear her favorite outfit. The pink and black plaid skirt, and argyle sweater with skull and crossbones, but it was missing. It was then that Abby realized that her encounter from the night before had been very real, and that Shannon Gibbs had Abby's clothes. It made Abby happy though and she reached for a pair of black pants and a hot pink sweater instead. Abby waited in the lobby of her building and McGee's silver Porsche pulled up.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby said as she got into the car and kissed McGee on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" McGee said happily.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm sure your mom's food will beat my lame waffles any day." Abby commented as she scrolled through her contact list in her phone.

"Calling somebody?" McGee asked as he merged onto the freeway.

"Yeah! I always call Gibbs when I wake up on Christmas morning." Abby explained.

"Cool." McGee said as he paid attention to traffic.

Abby glanced at her phone quickly and did a double take. She had absentmindedly moved passed Gibb's name in the list. Abby saw a listing that had never been there before. It simply read "Gloria Cell" Abby glanced at the number. It _was_ the area code for New Orleans. Abby had never had her parent's cell numbers before, but now for some reason she did.

Abby decided to send a quick text message. It simply read: "_Hi mom, it's Abby. Merry Christmas!" _After eight years Abby wasn't sure exactly what to say, or if there was any one right thing to say.

Abby glanced through the window of the car and up at the sky.

"Thanks Paula." Abby whispered.

"Did you say something?" McGee asked as he exited the freeway.

"Nope." Abby said as she proceeded to call Gibbs and wish him a Merry Christmas.

"Here we are." McGee said happily as they pulled to a stop in front of a blue and white colonial house in Maryland.

"Nice place." Abby said as she made her way to the front door with McGee.

"Abby!" Sarah screamed as she opened the front door and wrapped Abby in a huge hug.

"Tim?" Mrs. McGee said from behind Sarah.

"Hi mom!" McGee said happily as Abby and Sarah broke their embrace.

"Hey kid!" Mr. McGee shouted from the living room.

"Hey dad." McGee replied.

"Who is this charming lady?" Mrs. McGee said as she eyed Abby.

"Mom, this is Abby. She works with me. Her family is from Louisiana so I thought it would be nice if she joined us. Sorry I didn't call, but you always make so much food anyway. I figured one guest wouldn't be a bother." McGee said as he stared at his shoes.

"It's no bother at all." Mrs. McGee said as she smirked at her son and hugged Abby.

"Mom...don't start, she's just a friend." McGee said plainly as he moved into the living room.

It seemed Sarah McGee was the only one who noticed the disappointment in Abby's face as McGee made his comment.

"Hey dad...this is my friend Abby from work." McGee said in a squeaky voice as he introduced Abby to his father.

"Nice to meet you Abby...welcome to our home." Mr. McGee said as he stood up and extended his hand, which Abby shook.

"So Sarah...how's school?" Abby asked casually as the family sat down for their breakfast.

"Good...the three weeks off is kinda nice. I'm thinking about going to London for a summer program. If dad lets me." Sarah said as she looked at her father sheepishly.

"Sarah...we've talked about this. I know it's for school but it is a lot of money. Maybe if you find a part-time job between now and then we'll think about it." Mr. McGee reminded his young daughter.

"That is so cool. You can learn all about Shakespeare and Chaucer, and see where they lived!" Abby said happily.

"Do you girls know each other?" Mrs. McGee interjected, a puzzled expression on her face.

McGee kicked Abby sharply under the table and the color drained from Sarah's face.

"Yeah. We all went to a Brain Matter concert last spring." Abby explained happily.

"Really?" Mrs. McGee said as she eyed Sarah.

"Yeah, remember that one weekend when I stayed with Tim instead of going all the way home? He and Abby already had tickets, and thankfully Abby knows the people in the band, so they got another ticket for me quickly." Sarah explained.

"How nice of you." Mrs. McGee said as she looked at Abby.

"It was so much fun!" Abby said enthusiastically.

Under the table McGee gently rested a hand on Abby's leg, sad that he had kicked her. He should have known she'd find a way to cover for Sarah. Much to McGee's surprise Abby gently rested a hand over his, as if to say all was forgiven. The breakfast continued on, full of lighthearted chatter, and Abby explaining what she did at NCIS.

"We best be going." McGee said as he stretched and glanced at his watch. It was just after one and Ducky was serving dinner at three.

"Well Abby it was so nice meeting you." Mrs. McGee said as she and Tim headed out.

"Thank-you for having me on such short notice. I really appreciate it." Abby said.

"Friends of Tim's are always welcome." Mrs. McGee said with a kind smile.

"Sarah...we must go to another Brain Matter concert...soon." Abby said with a grin as Sarah hugged her.

"We must...they rock!" Sarah said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry I kicked you." McGee apologized the moment they were in the car.

"Don't be. I would have been nervous too." Abby said honestly as they sped of towards Ducky's house.

"Thanks for covering for us." Tim said as Abby pulled her phone out of her purse. She hadn't checked it at all during breakfast and she wasn't surprised to see she had several missed messages from friends, all with warm wishes for the holiday.

Abby scrolled through the messages, and the last one surprised her. It was her mother.

"_We've missed you! Merry Christmas! Dad and I would like to talk to you. Can we come to Washington soon?" _

Abby cried when she read the message. It was delightful, that after eight years of silence they would become a family again. It wouldn't be easy, and the road would be bumpy, but they were her parents after all, and Abby wanted them back in her life.

"Abby? Are you okay?" McGee asked with concern.

"I am fine." Abby said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you need to stop somewhere?" McGee asked, wondering if Abby was sick.

"No. My mom texted me." Abby said softly.

McGee smiled to himself. He didn't know the particulars, but he knew Abby's relationship with her parents was strained to say the very least.

*****Christmas Day, Mallard Residence*****

Ducky rolled over in his big bed, and shivered against the cold. He loved his beautiful home, but it was so drafty in the winter. He could hear Tyson growling.

"Be there in a moment." Ducky said as he got out of bed and slid into his slippers.

Tyson, Contessa, and Winston were all sitting outside Ducky's bedroom door as usual, waiting to be let out.

"Merry Christmas...yappy creatures." Ducky said with a smile as he bent down to pat each dog on the head gently.

The dogs wagged their tails in thanks at the show of affection as they made their way downstairs and out into the front yard. Christmas Day was cold, but clear, and Ducky couldn't wait to have the team over. The night before had been interesting to say the least, and as soon as the dogs were done with their business Ducky headed back inside and picked up the phone. There was one call he was eager to make.

"Mmmphhh...good morning." Jordan Hamilton said groggily as she answered the phone. She had barely slept a wink last night. She had a lot on her mind and if it had been anyone else she would have let the phone ring.

"Merry Christmas!" Ducky said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas!" Jordan replied with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"How was your party last night?" Ducky asked as he dished up breakfast for the three corgis that were watching him intently.

"Nice." Jordan said, still angry Ducky hadn't joined her.

"Good." Ducky replied.

"I was wondering...were you still planning on coming over a bit early?" Ducky pressed. He wanted some quality time with Jordan before their guests arrived.

"I was." Jordan said as she sat up in bed.

"Lovely. That will be perfect. I will see you soon." Ducky said softly.

"I'll be ready in an hour." Jordan said as she hung up.

As promised Jordan was at Ducky's house an hour later, loaded down with gifts.

"This will work out well." Ducky said as he took gifts from Jordan's arms and placed them under the tree.

"What?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

"You can stay here while I go get mother. That way the turkey won't burn." Ducky said with a chuckle.

"You look so cute." Jordan said with a smile. Ducky was still in his navy and red striped pajamas.

"You look so pretty." Ducky said as he leaned in and kissed Jordan's cheek.

"Why thanks." Jordan said as the pair made their way to the kitchen.

As they walked down the long hallway Ducky surprised Jordan by reaching out and wrapping her hand gently in his.

"Donny!" Jordan said with an astonished giggle. He rarely displayed his affections so openly.

"So, Jordan I've been thinking...." Ducky trailed off as he and Jordan busily began preparing their Christmas meal.

"Do you have plans for New Years still?" Ducky asked.

"I do." Jordan said softly. She was trying to keep her negative thoughts to herself. _"I invited you to join us, but you declined...remember...something about too soon, and making a spectacle." _Jordan re-played the conversation in her mind.

"Mother always said that it was rude, to invite oneself, but since the invitation has already been extended...I know I declined once, but I've been thinking. May I join you and your friends for New Years?" Ducky asked quietly.

Jordan looked at Ducky unexpectedly. She hadn't thought he'd say something quite like that. Jordan hesitated for a moment, she really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Jordan?" Ducky asked cautiously.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I guess this potato was too fascinating for me." Jordan said absentmindedly as she stopped chopping the potato in front of her.

Ducky laughed at the small joke.

"I think it would be just lovely to have you there. I'm actually looking forward to it." Jordan said as she met Ducky's gaze.

"And I am looking forward to being there." Ducky said with a small smile.

"Then we're agreed." Jordan said as a sense of peace came over her for the first time in weeks.

*****Christmas Morning, Tony's apartment*****

Tony dragged himself out of bed, he was painfully hung over and it had been a long night, but he had something he had to do. He made his way to the closet, and sure enough the red dress he had held onto as a souvenir was missing.

"_It was real_." Tony said breathlessly in his empty apartment.

Tony dressed quickly and headed out before he lost his nerve. He had grabbed the essential items to complete his task, and drove to Ziva's apartment as fast as he dared. He knocked on the door to her place and stood there smiling.

A sleepy Ziva David was clad in blue satin pajamas adorned with snowflakes and her hair was a tangled mess. Tony laughed riotously when he saw her.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as DiNozzo pushed his way through to Ziva's front hall.

"Merry Christmas, or Happy Belated Hannukah, whichever term you prefer." Tony said unsure of what was the correct thing to say.

"What is in the bag?" Ziva demanded as she yawned loudly.

"Christmas essentials." Tony said as he set the bag down on Ziva's couch.

Ziva rummaged through the bag.

"Children's movies?" Ziva questioned.

"Christmas classics. They're called clay-mation. We've got all of them, the Grinch, Rudolph, Frosty...the whole club is here." Tony said with a smile.

"Popcorn?" Ziva asked.

"For caramel corn, a DiNozzo family classic." Tony explained as he headed to Ziva's kitchen and began rummaging around for pans.

"What are you doing? It is not even ten a.m." Ziva said as Tony placed a large pot on the stove, and got into her refrigerator, acting as if he had always belonged in the apartment.

"I'm showing you my version of an American Christmas morning." Tony explained.

"I don't get it." Ziva said, unaware of the implications her words would have.

Tony stopped as he poured popcorn kernels into the pan. He set the bag down and stood in front of Ziva.

"What's not to get?" Tony asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You are being so generous. It is not like you." Ziva said as she glared at Tony.

"Well..this is different." Tony said as he looked into Ziva's pretty brown eyes.

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"I love you." Tony blurted out. He couldn't stop himself, and there was no holding back now. He had to do this before he lost his nerve.

Tony stood frozen as he stared at Ziva. She was either going to hug him or kill him. She did neither. Instead Ziva closed the space between them and kissed Tony on the lips, softly at first...then with more passion. Tony responded by kissing back happily. The only thing that ended their kiss was the sound of the popcorn popping.

"I have to get that...before it burns." Tony said as he ended their kiss.

Ziva looked slightly dejected as Tony walked away.

"Don't worry my little crazy ninja girl...I will be back for more." Tony said as he smiled at Ziva.

"Tony...your phone has rang four times." Ziva said in annoyance as the couple sat cuddled up together on Ziva's couch.

"Hand it to me." Tony said begrudgingly, he didn't want anything to interrupt this time with Ziva.

"Dad?" Tony squeaked in surprise as he answered his phone.

Ziva's ears perked up. She knew that Tony and his father had a complicated relationship, and she listened to one side of a tense conversation.

"Antigua? That sounds great for Christmas!" Tony said as he smiled at Ziva.

"Yeah. I could, I have some time I have to use up before February. Is the last weekend of January good for you? My boss should let me go then." Tony explained.

"Great...hey I'll call you later in the week just to make sure. Enjoy all that sunshine, and merry Christmas!" Tony said happily as he hung up the phone.

"Tony are you all right?" Ziva asked. She had a tense relationship with her father, and she could understand if Tony needed to talk.

"I'm good. In fact, I'm going home for the first time in years." Tony explained as he leaned in and kissed Ziva.

*****Jenny's Driveway, Christmas Day*****

Jenny Sheppard got into Jethro's car.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily.

"Merry Christmas." Jethro said as he smiled back at Jenny. She looked so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Jenny asked slyly as she caught Jethro eyeing her appearance.

"Just enjoying the view." Jethro said teasingly as he headed for Ducky's house.

"Oh Jethro...you always were the coy one...weren't you?" Jenny teased right back.

"Something like that." Jethro replied with his crooked smile.

*****Ducky's House, Christmas Dinner*****

"Hello Matthew!" Mrs. Mallard said happily as she opened the door and greeted Gibbs and Jenny.

"Who's the floozie?" Mrs. Mallard asked sharply as she eyed Jenny.

"Mother! That is Jennifer, and she is a very nice lady." Ducky said sharply as he stood behind his mother.

"Right. Donald, what have I always told you?" Victoria Mallard said as Jordan Hamilton bit her tongue to hold back laughter.

"Mother, now is hardly the time!" Ducky said as Jenny and Jethro removed their coats.

"Donald! What have I always said about red-heads?" Mrs. Mallard pressed on.

Ducky looked at Jenny apologetically and sighed.

"They're all tramps." Ducky said in a low voice.

"They are." Mrs. Mallard said as she headed back to the kitchen, humming an old jazz tune.

"I am so sorry!" Ducky apologized as he looked at Jenny.

"Ducky, it's okay I understand....I just hope I'm that spunky when I'm ninety-six." Jenny said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ducky said as he introduced Jenny and Jordan.

Gibbs glanced at Ducky. He was surprised that Jordan was there, but it was nice.

"Everybody is in the sitting room." Ducky explained as they headed down the hall.

"Merry Christmas!" A chorus of voices shouted as Gibbs and Jenny entered the sitting room.

Tyson growled from his vantage point by the hearth.

"Nice to see you too." Gibbs said as he patted the dog on the head.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby yelled as she ran up behind Gibbs and hugged him.

The surprised Gibbs had been attempting to stand upright, and instead he knocked his head hard against the hearth.

"Ow!" Gibbs managed to say before he was knocked out cold.

"Oh my God!" Abby yelled as she let go of Gibbs, not realizing he had knocked himself out.

Gibbs slumped down on the hearth, and Ducky and Jordan rushed over to Gibbs.

Jenny stood back, watching the scene unfold, she had been talking to Ziva. Now, as Ziva stood watching Jenny, she couldn't help but notice the fear in her friend's eyes. Jenny was concerned for Jethro.

"Jethro! Jethro open those eyes!" Ducky said as he yelled Jethro's name.

Abby was now crying, becasue she knew she had caused Gibbs' slight mishap. Suddenly, Tim McGee didn't care who was watching. Nothing mattered to him but Abby. Rule number twelve meant nothing when she was in pain. McGee wrapped his arms around Abby and attempted to soothe her nerves. His hug must have worked, because Abby's tears lessened quickly afterwards.

"What have you done to Matthew!?" Mrs. Mallard yelled as she eyed Jenny.

"Nothing." Jenny said, still in shock. She had never seen Gibbs pass out before, and it scared her to death. She had seen him in a coma, once but that was a completely different situation.

"I don't believe you! You're after his money!" Victoria Mallard accused sharply.

At that comment the entire group howled in laughter. The idea that Jenny would be after anybody else's money when she had plenty of her own was absurd, not to mention that after so many wives Jethro had most likely been taken to the cleaners financially speaking.

"What money?" Gibbs asked groggily as his head rested on Ducky's knee.

"Don't worry yourself about that now. You hit your head on some bricks...at least you didn't fall into the fire...thank goodness." Ducky said as he eyed Jordan.

Jordan stood up quickly and ran to the front hall where Ducky always kept his black bag.

"I'm fine Duck." Jethro said quickly as he sat up.

Diziness struck Jethro, and he winced in pain.

"Don't sit up." Jordan said softly as Jethro leaned back.

Obediently, Jethro lay back against the hearth, and waited for Ducky to examine him.

"Why do you listen to her, but not me?" Ducky asked as he began shining a light in Jethro's eyes.

"She's prettier." Gibbs said in a whisper.

"Very true." Ducky said as he waved his fingers in front of Jethro's face.

"Jordan...a moment." Ducky said as he and Jordan spoke in hushed whispers.

"I agree." It was the only audible part of the conversation, and Jethro knew that two doctors agreeing on something was either really good or really bad.

"You don't have a concussion." Ducky said as Jethro smiled back at him.

"I know." Jethro said happily.

Jenny let out a sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, and Ziva and Tony both noticed the relief wash over Jenny's face.

"But...you have had a very serious head injury within the past year." Ducky said softly.

"Yeah...so?" Jethro said as he tried to stand up, but Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down for the moment.

"You really shouldn't be alone tonight." Ducky said as he eyed Jordan.

"He's right." Jordan whispered back.

"I'll...figure something out." Jethro said as he eyed Jenny from across the room.

"Good. We don't need you getting hurt again." Ducky said as he stood up and extended a hand to Jethro to help him up.

With a slight groan Jethro stood up and headed immediately for the couch. He had a raging headache, and was slightly dizzy.

"I'll get an ice pack." Jordan said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ducky and Jethro said in one voice.

"Boss? You okay?" Tony asked with concern as Jethro held his head in his hands.

"Fine." Gibbs grumbled.

"You know Matthew...sex is the best medicine." Mrs. Mallard chimed in.

"Mother!" Ducky scolded as he tended to his best friend.

"It's true... I broke my leg when you were only two, and your father and I did it every night. The doctor could never understand why my leg healed in four weeks." Mrs. Mallard said with a proud smile.

McGee blushed bright red as he glanced at Abby. She was so used to Mrs. Mallard that nothing fazed her. McGee however wasn't so used to her carefree banter.

"She can't tell me what she had for dinner last night...but _that_ she remembers." Ducky said as he sighed and rolled his eyes at Gibbs.

"Here you go." Jordan said as she delicately perched an ice pack on top of Gibbs' head.

"Thanks Jordan." Gibbs said politely.

Dinner was served an hour later, a huge feast of ham, turkey, potatoes and stuffing.

"What a meal!" Ziva said happily as she pushed herself away from the table.

"Wonderful." Jenny said as she felt Jethro's hand lightly caress her thigh under the table.

"Why thank-you. It is always a pleasure to entertain." Ducky said happily.

After dinner Jordan and Ducky cleaned up while the rest of the team played bridge in the parlor. Gibbs was dealing when he noticed Jenny slip out for a moment. She returned, and glanced at him quickly, unable to make eye contact.

In the kitchen Ducky was humming as he and Jordan finished putting leftovers into the refrigerator.

"Mmm." Ducky said as he wrapped his arms around Jordan from behind.

"You're a good hugger...has anybody ever told you that?" Jordan asked flirtatiously.

"A German girl once...Helga, a bit statuesque for my liking, but sweet nonetheless." Ducky teased back.

"I like this side of you." Jordan said honestly as she closed the refrigerator and gently ended the embrace she shared with Ducky.

Ducky leaned in and hugged Jordan again. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Stay...tonight...please..." Ducky said in a low soft voice that sent chills down Jordan's spine.

Unable to speak, overwhelmed by surprise, Jordan mustered a nod as Tony barged into the kitchen.

Jordan and Ducky ended their hug quickly.

"Sorry...uh...boss man needs some fresh ice..." Tony said awkwardly as he held up the ice pack.

"I'll get it." Jordan said happily as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Tony said as he grabbed the ice pack and headed for the parlor.

"Goodnight to all and to all a Merry Christmas!" Ducky shouted as his guests left.

Gibbs smiled as he noticed that McGee and Abby as well as Tony and Ziva had arrived together. He hoped that several people would be busy breaking rule number twelve if it made them happy.

Inside Tony's car Ziva reached for Tony's free hand and gripped it tightly as they sped off.

"You know Tony...I have never seen your apartment." Ziva said with a coy smile as she looked at Tony.

Tony floored the gas, very aware of the point Ziva was trying to prove.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere?" Abby asked as McGee started his car.

"Where?" McGee asked.

"I'll let you know." Abby said with a small smile.

Twenty minutes later McGee realized where Abby had directed him to. A small park with a gazebo in the middle, brightly shining with Christmas lights.

"Care for a walk?" Abby asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Tim got out of the car and followed Abby. The two stood in the middle of the gazebo.

"Wow...the last time we were here..." McGee trailed off as he admired the Christmas lights.

"The last time we were here, things were very different." Abby said as she placed a finger over McGee's lips to shush him.

"Not the good kind of different either. Not the different that I'm proud of. I rejected you, and a really thoughtful gesture. Now, I'm the one who's worried, who's afraid of rejection." Abby said softly as she leaned in and removed her finger from McGee's lips.

"Abby why would I reject you?" McGee asked as Abby's soft lips replaced her finger.

McGee instinctively wrapped an arm around Abby's waist and kissed her back passionately.

"So?" Abby asked quietly after their kiss was over, the couple was still in the gazebo, wrapped in one another's arms.

"So what?" McGee said.

"Was it good? I mean did you like it?" Abby asked. It was their first kiss after all.

"It was better than good." McGee said as he leaned in and kissed Abby again.

"You know Jethro...you really shouldn't be driving if you're not allowed to be alone." Jenny said as they headed towards Gibbs' car.

"She's right Jethro!" Ducky yelled from the front porch.

Part of Jethro did it because it was the responsible thing to do, but part of him did it because Ducky and Jordan were watching, and he knew he'd get an earful if he didn't listen to the doctor's orders. He tossed the keys to Jenny, and she smiled smugly back at Ducky and Jordan who only waved as Jenny and Gibbs drove off.

"Would you care for a drink?" Jenny asked as she pulled into her own driveway and smiled at Jethro.

"Jen..." Jethro groaned. He was hoping she'd drop him off at home and be on her way.

"One night in the guest room won't kill you." Jenny said as she put the car in park.

"I don't have pajamas." Jethro said.

"That's never stopped you before." Jenny replied as she exited the vehicle, and blushed as she reminisced. It had been delightful, discovering his dirty little secret.

Jethro grinned...she had remembered.

"Only in inclement weather." Jenny mused aloud as she unlocked her front door.

"Only." Jethro said...hanging onto the word. He only wore pajamas to bed when he was cold. Other than that, he preferred a more natural state of things.

"Would you care for a drink?" Jenny asked as she headed into the study with Gibbs following closely behind.

Gibbs winced as he sat down on the leather couch.

"That's right...you probably shouldn't." Jenny said knowingly. A head injury and bourbon did not make for a good combination.

"I've done it before." Jethro said quickly as Jenny poured two glasses of bourbon.

"Doesn't mean that it's recommended." Jenny said as she headed over to the couch and handed Jethro a glass of bourbon.

"Enabler." He said teasingly as he sipped the amber liquid.

"Mmmm...good brand." Jethro said as he eyed the bottle.

"Worth every penny." Jenny said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"It is." Jethro said as he clinked his glass with Jenny's and they both drank.

Jethro eyed the large portrait of Jenny's parents that hung on the far wall. It seemed strange that he had spent so much time in the study, and had never noticed it before.

"I miss them so much." Jenny said sadly as she eyed the picture.

"I miss my girls." Jethro said with an honesty that surprised both him and Jenny.

"I can't imagine." Jenny said sympathetically.

"She died young, didn't she?" Jethro aksed, and he could see the pain flash in Jenny's eyes.

"I...I ..shouldn't have asked." Jethro said quickly as he got up to pour himself more bourbon.

"I was five, and she was in labor with my little brother, they just didn't make it." Jenny said as she downed her bourbon.

Jethro handed his now full glass of to Jenny, knowing she needed it. It was one thing they both had in common, they needed liquid courage to talk about the past. Jethro refilled the second glass and sat back down on the couch.

"My father never talked about it...and I always spent time thinking that was okay, because it was easier for him. I was well into adulthood before I realized how hard it had been on me. I have so few memories of her. I wonder sometimes, if he had talked about her then maybe, just maybe I'd remember her better. Sometimes I feel guilty. I can't recall the sound of her voice, or the scent of her perfume, but I know that she wore perfume every day." Jenny said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jethro rested a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder. He was surprised at her candor, but also appreciative. She never opened up like this, and he considered himself special.

"I think that's why I'm lucky. It's hard to deal with, especially this time of year, but I'm always grateful for the memories. I got fifteen great years with Shannon, and eight wonderful years with Kelly. I think about that a lot too. Our time together was short, but happy." Jethro said as he lifted his glass to his lips.

Jenny's tears ceased as she watched him practically chug his bourbon. She knew he was fighting back tears and Jenny felt privileged that he'd open up and share something so deeply personal with her. Sharing wasn't his usual style, and she knew that it must have been difficult. Jenny wondered if his hit to the head had knocked something loose.

"Refill?" Jethro asked as he stood up and took Jenny's glass from her hand.

"Sure." Jenny said with a small smile. She didn't have to be anywhere the next day, and on account of his head injury Jenny knew that Gibbs wouldn't be in the office the next day.

Jethro refilled both glasses and sat the bottle back down on the desk.

"We had better slow down, especially you." Jenny said with a smile as she eyed the half-full bottle.

"You're right." Jethro said as he tried to cover up the fact that he had almost tripped over his own two feet.

"Jen...I need the keys to the car." Jethro said suddenly.

"No, you're not supposed to be driving...and you've had far too much to drink." Jenny chided.

"Who said anything about driving?" Jethro quipped.

Jenny heaved a sigh and handed Jethro the keys.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. I promise." Jethro said as he headed out to the car.

True to his word Jethro returned a minute later, a large black box tied with a bright red bow under his arm.

"Jethro...I thought the whole team agreed...no gifts." Jenny said as Jethro set the box on her lap.

"I've been hanging onto this for just the right moment." Jethro said as he sat down next to Jenny.

"Oh Jethro!" Jenny said as she looked down at the box and recognized the logo instantly.

"Well?" Jethro said with a small smile.

Jenny tore through the bow and opened the box, she then proceeded to tear through the candy-cane striped tissue paper. A squeal of delight escaped Jenny's lips, and tears sprang to her eyes instantly as she removed a white cashmere coat from the box.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny said as she looked at Gibbs.

"I've had it for years. I went and got it to replace the one you left on the plane. But...we got reassigned before I could give it to you." Jethro said as he stared at the floor.

"I love it!" Jenny said as she flung herself into Jethro's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would." Jethro said as he thought of how much she had loved the first jacket.

"We never got reassigned...I broke up with you." Jenny said dryly. It was her one regret in life.

"It's Christmas...I didn't want to start anything." Jethro said softly.

"Such a gentleman." Jenny smiled at him, still seated in his lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I try." Jethro said as he stared into Jenny's pretty green eyes.

"Well...since you've already broken the rules..." Jenny said flitatiously as she got up off of Jethro's lap and headed to her desk.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"I couldn't resist the temptation." Jenny said as she pulled a small box from one of her desk drawers.

"The salesman said it would be perfect, once I explained your personality." Jenny said as she handed the box to Jethro.

"Go ahead." Jenny said as she nudged Jethro's knee with her own.

Jethro slowly opened the box, savoring the surprise. Inside was a tiny brass bell, engraved with his initials _LJG._

"It's for your boat...whenever you finish it." Jenny said happily as Gibbs stared at the small but lovely gift.

"Thanks, it's lovely. It's really nice quality. Well-made, very thoughtful." Gibbs said politely as he admired the bell.

"The salesman said that it would be the perfect addition.

"It is." Jethro said happily.

Jenny scooted closer to Gibbs on the leather couch.

"Jethro..." Jenny began.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Do you believe in second chances?" Jenny asked as she stared past Jethro, unable to meet his gaze.

"I never used to...until today." Gibbs said honestly.

"What changed?" Jenny asked as she looked into his blue eyes, now unafraid of what she'd see reflecting back.

"Everything." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Jenny with a passion and fervor he hadn't felt in years.

As their kiss deepened a million things flashed through Jethro's mind. She could fire him for this. She might think it was a mistake.

"That was amazing....I've missed you so much." Jenny said breathlessly as she moved so that she was now straddling Gibbs.

"I missed you too Jen." Jethro said as he leaned in to kiss Jenny one more time.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Jenny said as she let out a happy little sigh.

"About what?" Jethro asked, he could see sunrise peeking through the curtains of Jenny's bedroom. They had been up all night.

"Mrs. Mallard's recommendation. You seem just fine to me." Jenny said as she ran a gentle hand across Jethro's back.

"I'm better than fine." Jethro said happily.

"Me too." Jenny said as she curled up next to Jethro.

"You should try to get some rest." Jethro said, knowing Jenny was still awake.

"I can't." Jenny said knowing that Jethro would never understand.

"Why?" Jethro pressed.

"Dreams. Lots of them, and fitful sleep in between, then a deep sleep afterwards." Jenny explained, unsure of whether or not to elaborate. Last night had seemed so real, but she wasn't sure. She's had that happen before where a dream was so fresh in her mind that it seemed like reality, but she was positive that Gibbs who was always such a sound sleeper would never understand.

"I know what you mean." Jethro said as he rolled over and began rubbing Jenny's back, hoping it would lull her to sleep.

"Thanks." Jenny mumbled into her pillow, knowing it was all she needed to say.

**THE END**


End file.
